Imagine
by IndieFoxProductions
Summary: Imagine your OTP...
1. Taken

A series of lightning cracks filled the night air. Within seconds, spells were traded by the two fighting sides, the only lights were the red, green or blue hue of said spells. Voices were cursing each other as their attacks were either deflected, cheeres went up as they made their mark.

A single woman looked wearily around herself as her comrads were captured and taken hostage. Her enemys closed in around around her, their wands raised and ready to fire. Behind their white masks, she knew that they were smiling as how a predator would smile at its prey. Because thats what she was, prey.

One of the beings before her laughed a maniacal, evil laugh that sounded not to far off from a demented hyena. Bellatrix Lestrange's wand whipped about in the air and before the single survivor could react, a red flash filled her vision, lighting up scared blue eyes, before her vision went black.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FLEUR WAS CAPTURED?"

"Hermione, be calm! You wont be able to help save her if you lose your mind!" Someone reasoned.

"This wouldnt have happened if you didnt send her to patrol with only Mundungus and Dodge!"

"It was in the best intrest of the Order that we have that area examined for any trace of You-Know-Who! Think of the lives that could have been lost, that were saved!" This person was pleading now.

"It was a trap! Why didnt you see this in the begining?!"

Others tryed to reason with her, but to no avail. It wasnt until Ron had gripped her arm in comfort did she really explode. Literally.

A strangled scream turned snarl erupted from her mouth as a thick, bushy tail sprouted from the base of her spine, lashing furiously from side to side. Her ears became pointed, but overall remained the same while her nails lengthened and sharpened into inch long points. Jerking her arm out of the red heads sudden relaxed grip, she turned her animalistic eyes on the boy. The snarl building in her throat was cut off as her long time friend became pale and stammered off an apology.

Ashamed and confused at her sudden attack, Hermione turned tail and rushed up the stairs and into her and Fleur's room. Inside, her new instincts wreaked havoc on her mind. Fleur's scent was all around her, and as she breathed in deeply, a sudden longing and urge to move dominated her every move. Her movements were quick and precise, clothing and other necessities were packed into her beaded bag. Said back did not become heavier or bigger thanks to a special charm she had placed on it years before.

Now all that she needed to do was to get out. But how? The windows of 12 Grimmauld Place had been been sealed from the outside, the only way in or out was through the front door. A door that was currently four stories under her.

Growling to herself, Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, head resting on her two clenched fists; tail thumping on the sheets. Voices echoed up from below her feet, shock and awe coloring their tone making Hermione's ears twitch. Her green eyes drifted back to the windows just as heavy footsteps started coming up the stairs.

Bag firmly tied around one of her belt loops, Hermione went over to the closest window and strained all of her muscles in the effort to open it up. By brute force and the need for her mate, Hermione broke open the window just as Molly Weasley through open her bedroom door.

The older woman gasped as she watched the teenager look back once, neon green irises flashing, before leaping from the window sill. Her cry of shock and worry went unnoticed by Hermione as she landed deftly and soundlessly on her feet. Without losing momentum, she straightened up and with a few quick bounds, was over the iron fence and cleared the wards.

* * *

Hermione didnt know where she was going, she just went. Her instincts were telling her to move, to keep moving until she got where Fleur was. All through the night she kept up a steady jog, never once did she falter in her stride. Only hours later did she stop when the North Sea crashed on ahead of her. The night wind stirred her hair and brought the smell of salt and brine with it. She watched as the waves crashed against the sand, soon the sun would be rising, bringing with it another day without Fleur.

Hermione didnt stay at the shore for long, her instincts were again urging her to be on the move again. So she moved. Sometime around four in the morning a boat came into the nearby harbor, after a little persuasion and the trade of what little Muggle money she had, Hermione began her journey onto the continent. With her tail tucked under her jumper, and a pair of Harry's sunglasses covering her eyes, Hermione landed on one of France's many shores. Without a farewell, she jumped the the edge of the boat when they were close to the shore.

As in England, she jogged silently into the night and melted away into the inky, early morning shadows. Sometime around ten in the morning did the lack of sleep and the burning in her muscles make her stop her hunt and take shelter to rest. when she looked around her, she noticed with a start that she had wondered into some kind of farm as there were fields of wheat all around her. Following a small man made trail, she eventually came across a small farm house, complete with red painted barn not too far from it.

Grinning to herself, Hermione wearily made her way to the barn, its sweet smelling hay drifting to her sensitive nose. Her steps were muffled by the dirt and saw dust, not even the sleeping farm dog noticed her passing. The large door to the barn opened without a noise, something she was extremely happy about. Her ears picked up the rustling noises from mice, but the animals didnt seem to be bothered by her presence as she mad her way fully inside.

Her eyes scanned the building, looking for a place to hide in while she slept. Behind the horses was a hay loft, it seemed largely untouched except for one corner of it. Moving closer, Hermione peered around the entire extra room with satisfaction. Removing her wand, untucking her tail, and repacking the glasses, Hermione finally allowed herself to relax in the mostly untouched corner. A simple disillusion charm on herself allowed Hermione to sleep unnoticed throughout the day.

It wasnt until the sun had fallen did Hermione stir and yawn sleepily. Rubbing her eyes, she remembered where she was. Unlike the night before, Hermione did not simply run off into the night to begin tracking down Fleur again. Sitting up, Hermione tried to rationally think about her latest transformation. But when she tried, all she came up with was different memories of Fleur.

Fleur smiling when Hermione surprised her on Valentines day with a bunch of flowers...

Fleur dancing in the living room to a song that only she heard...

Fleur sleeping soundly in Hermione's arms after the first time they made love...

Each memory was replaced by another until the blonde was all Hermione could think about. The brunette longed to have the blonde back in her arms again, longed to be able to bury her nose into her long, silky hair. Hermione's eyes snapped open as the need to move once again made itself known.

Standing, Hermione brushed off any stray pieces of stray and hay before once again moving silently out into the night. This time she only stopped to eat and take care of any other bodily functions that needed tending to.

* * *

Fleur didnt make a sound as a new cut appeared on her bruised and beaten face. Her eyes remained closed as she felt her blood ooze out and run down onto her filthy clothing. Only two days had passed since her capture, but she had been the one the Death Eaters had singled out to tourture for information. She assumed that they were waiting to do the same to the other two Order members when they got bored with her. Until then, she never stopped thinking that Hermione would come and save her.

* * *

Days later, Hermione didnt really know how many after the first day, did she come across a strange smelling smell. It attracted her inner wolf, but it put her human side on the watch. It seemed to be coming from the deepest part of the woods, something she didnt notice until it was too late. From deep in the ground did the smell come from, her senses were sent into over drive and she was simply following her instincts when the scent of fresh blood came to her.

she didnt see the trap until it was too late, not untill the moon calf hung dead from her claws and the werewolf hunters were laughing at her from above.

"Well, would you look at what we got here, boys." The leader said to his partners.

"Some kind of half-breed, I say." One of the partners sniggered, the third grinned while nodding his head.

Hermione growled and narrowed her eyes as she heard the demeaning name being tossed around. Her tail lashed behind her, and with a start she realized just how small the pit she was in really was, and just how high. Her captures were just starting to lift their wands when the moon came out from hiding behind the clouds.

She grinned as she felt her body changed and contorted. Hermione rose to her full height while fully in her second form, her mind oddly clearer than it has been in years. The men above her panicked as she heaved her heavy body up by using only her fingers and toes as support. Upon reaching the top, she noted with faint displeasure that the three men had fled when they realized that she was not staying in the rather shallow hole they had hoped would keep her. Their fear was heavy in the air, and it made her jittery.

In this form, her instincts were stronger then in her half and half form, but with the added stamina, and longer strides, Hermione was able to travel a greater distance that night then she would have before.

The change in language was the only thing that alerted Hermione to the fact that she had traveled into another country. Traveling mainly at night met very few people, she saw even fewer as she stayed mainly in the woods or the hills. Italy was beautiful, but Hermione didnt stay long to take in the sights and sounds. Her instincts were telling her that she was getting close, but she knew that she would still have to take on the Death Eaters when she found Fleur. This she eagerly awaited for.

* * *

Two months had passed since her capture, and Fleur had already felt the strain of giving up. Already they had wormed some information from her, this wounded her more than the curses and beatings. She felt like she had become a traitor to the whole Order, to Hermione. Hermione who had still failed to come and get her.

Fleur heard the sounds of someone coming to her cell, she couldnt tell from the blindfold that covered her eyes. The steps were familiar, but everyone is this damned building had been playing with her mind since her first day there.

when she heard the gasp, she thought that her mind was playing tricks with her. But when the blindfold was removed, and the light met her eyes, she was shocked to see Hermione on the other side of the bars, just within reach.

" 'Ermione..." She whispered, voice raw from screaming and lack of water.

"Fleur, oh god Fleur." Hermione whispered back, tears pooling in her eyes, tail wagging with joy behind her...

Tail? When did Hermione have a tail? Fleur didnt care, she finally had her love back again. She watched as the girl before her smiled her crooked smile, the blonde took in the brunettes beaten out look, cut and scratches were on every visible part of her body.

She knew that the brunette was also taking in her appearance from the way the green eyes raked over her body, knew she was taking in the dried blood, the bruises, the gashes and the burns. Fleur didnt care, because she knew that she was saved.

* * *

**Imagine if something happened to Fleur and Hermione wolfed out trying to save her.**

**Send in your requests under, Imagine your OTP for a chapter. Rules on my Tumblr page. Please review!**


	2. Fireworks

"Ron, you twit! You're going to get into so much trouble for this!" Hermione hissed as she watched her two friends place a bag of fireworks by their feet.

The brunette looked around herself to make sure that no one was going to report them. Fortunately, the fog had come in and had made them almost unnoticeable, they could only see from where the street lamps cast adequate illumination. Overhead the moon had hidden itself in its new moon phase.

Sticking her fingerless gloved hands into her overcoats pockets, Hermione turned back to her friends. Harry and Ron were muttering to themselves as they got the first firework ready. The rocket was perched inside an empty glass soda bottle, its nose was pointed up at the empty sky.

"Relax, Hermione," Ron said whilst shaking his head. "This is the perfect opportunity!"

Harry simply smiled and moved away from the impending noise the rocket would make once it was airborne.

Hermione looked around once again at the few houses that still had lights on. Finally, she sighed her consent and watched as Ron struck a match. The redhead was quick, but careful in his actions as a gust of wind almost extinguished the tiny flame.

The wick quickly caught the feeble flame and quickly moved its way up to the part of the firework that contained the powder that would enable its flight. Red and blue painted paper burned and peeled back once it got to the base.

Ron sprang up from his crouch on the hard cement, and jogged the slight distance his friends had placed themselves at. He made it just in time to see the speeding projectile launch itself up into the sky, and straight into a neighboring window of someones house after a strong gust of wind knocked it off its flight path.

"RUN!" Harry and Ron yelled as the sound of breaking glass filled the night air.

The two boys took off into the dark fog and soon melted into its abyss. Soon only their footsteps were able to be heard until they too faded into nothing.

In her panic, Hermione had stayed rooted where she stood, a bag full of fireworks still at her feet, the empty soda bottle still on the ground, and a now fully lighted window on inside the accidentally targeted house. She watched as a shadowy person ran from where she suspected the living room to be, and disappear for a few seconds before another light went on in the upstairs room.

The brunette had barely taken a step backwards when a person stuck their head out of the broken window pane. A woman who looked like she was a few years older than Hermione herself looked around the street before her eyes landed on Hermione.

Her long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders and was stirred slightly by the now calm wind. What she had been doing up at this hour of the night was unknown to Hermione, but she thought that the woman's black tank top contrasted greatly with her pale skin.

The blonde started yelling curse words at the frightened girl in a French lilt. Coming to her senses, Hermione moved her eyes away from the pissed off blonde woman as she spun around on her heel and ran into the thick fog. The French woman's voice faded away the farther she got, but Hermione couldn't help but think about the striking blue eyes that had glared down at her.

'_I'll go back tomorrow and apologize, after I get a replacement window of course...' _She thought to herself as she neared her own home, eager to return to the unknown woman that she had just left behind.

* * *

**Imagine if your OTP met for the first time because one of them shot a firework into the others house.**

**AN: This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the previous chapter, each chapter of this story shall be this way unless one of you guys wants another chapter for a previous chapter. This one was really fun to write, and I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

**You guys can still send in ideas for new chapters!**


	3. Glasses

"Fleur, can you look at this for a second?" Hermione asked, a paper in her hand.

The aforementioned blonde woman looked up from the book she was reading to look at her wife. From where she sat on the couch, Fleur knew that the brunette was squinting in an attempt to see whatever had been printed on that paper. Getting up, the blonde made her way over to Hermione and took the paper from the other woman's outstretched hand.

"Zee Pyrenean Ibex once zought to be extinct is one of zee first to be brought back by cloning," The blonde began, wondering why her wife would need this information. "Unfortunately zee clone only lived for seven minutes before it died."

"'Ermione, while I understand your learning 'abit, I cannot fathom zee need to know about zis animal."

Hermione only groaned and laid her head on the table, her hands ruffling her already messy hair.

"Damn it! I grabbed the wrong paper while at Harry's house! That must be one of the kid's papers." The brunettes muffled voice came from her huddled figure.

Fleur simply laughed silently to herself before rubbing her wife reassuringly on the back.

"Mon amour," She began. "You really must go and see zee optometrist."

"I don't need glasses, Fleur." Hermione lifted her head off the table to stand up and kiss the blonde sweetly on the lips. "My eyes are just tired. Im sure that everything will be fine after I take a nap."

The blonde was not convinced, but followed behind her wife as the brunette led the pair into the confines of their room.

* * *

"Okay, cereal... Where is the cereal?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she pushed her cart throught the lanes in the supermarket.

The signs overhead offered no help as the whole sign had become nothing but a large blur to the brunette. Squinting, she barily made out a word that looked like cereal, and turned blindly into that section.

To her dispair, the rows of boxes contained oatmeal instead of the other breakfast food she was hunting for.

"Way to go Hermione." She sighed. "Why your child of a wife refuses to eat a normal breakfast, I'll never know."

Standing tall and squaring her shoulders, the brunette continued on with her mission to find the damn cereal section.

* * *

"Alright Mrs. Delacour, if you can just sit here we can see if you need glasses or not."

Hermione nodded and sat in the hard chair the optometrist had pointed out to her. She watched nervousily as Doctor Kim fiddled turned off the lights before turning on a projector that had various sizes of letters on it.

"So if you can please read the top most line for me, Mrs. Delacour, that would be great."

Squinting, Hermione focused on the slide until she could sort of see the letter.

"E?" Hermione guessed, not entirely sure with her answer.

The sound of a pen scratching on a sheet of filled her with dread as she realized that she was way off the mark.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening made Fleur leave her book in the living room to greet her returning wife. The words in her mouth died away as she watched Hermione stand awkwardly at the threshold, a pair of black, rimless glasses perched on her nose.

Hermione blushed at her wifes stare, she fingers started fiddling with a loose thred on her sweater while her feet shuffled on the welcome mat. The floor had suddenly become very intresting to the brunette, until the blonde woman finally spoke up.

"'Emione," Fleur purred out as she started stepping closer to the newly bespeckled woman, her sky blue eyes darkening into a deep cobalt. "Mon amor..."

Hermione blushed feircely as the blonde woman brought her further inside the house and closed the door behind them. All thoughts of embarresment left her with the feeling of Fleur's breasts pushing against her own, silky soft lips smothered any and all sounds that escaped the brunette.

* * *

Fleur lazily watched as Hermione rested on her bare chest, a satisfied smile was glued onto her wife's face as she watched Fleur watch her. Their naked limbs were tangled together under the blankets, and Fleur couldn't have been more happy at the moment. With her free hand, Fleur reached up to fix the brunettes slightly crooked glasses.

Hermione's smile widened at the simple act, but her heart warmed at the tenderness of it. Pushing herself up, she planted a solid, love filled kiss onto the blonde woman's lips that it made her stomach flutter and her pulse start racing. Fleur broke the kiss to trail small nips down the brunettes neck while pushing said brunette onto her back.

Sitting up on her wife's stomach, Fleur gazed down at the sight before her. Hermione's bushy hair was a dark, tangled mess on the pillows that was a start difference than her pale skin. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink that matched her nipples in coloration. Black glasses frames only brought out her striking hazel eyes even more, eyes that were locked on the blonde.

Lifting a single hand, Fleur trailed her index finger from the tip of Hermione's nose... over her lips... down her chin... down her throat... through the valley of her breasts to stop over her heart.

Leaning down, she kisses her wife slowly, drowning herself in the taste of the woman who had stollen her heart all those years ago.

"Never in before, 'ave I loved you like I do in zeis moment." Fleur whispered, her words mumbled against her wife's lips.

She didn't wait for a response before resuming their kiss, she didn't need one as she felt Hermione's own hand trail up her body to rest her hand against the blondes own heart.

Because Hermione knew that Fleur had her heart, just as she had Fleur's.

* * *

**Imagine if one of your OTP members needed glasses and the other member tells them that they love them when the come home with their new lenses. **


	4. Goodbye, Only if for a night

**And I had a dream,**

**About**** my old school...**

**Goodbye,**

**I don't wanna...**

Hermione laughed as Ron swung her around in his arms. The spring time sun was fully over head and shining brightly down on the couple. A little ways up the hill a half finished lunch lay on a colorful blanket, the picnic basket sat alone besides an unopened bottle of wine.

**And she was there all pink and gold and glittery,**

**I threw my arms around her legs...**

**Feel the need,**

**To hear your voice...**

"Ron! Put me down!" Hermione giggled out as the red headed boy prepared himself for another round of swinging the brunette around.

"Hahaha! Sorry about that 'Mione!" He sent his girl friend back on the ground. "Today is just such a great day!"

He leaned down to kiss her, but at the last moment she turned her head just an inch to the side so that his lips landed on her cheek instead.

Ron didn't notice the motion, he simply put it down to a lack of attention on his part. Instead he took her smaller, softer hand in his own larger hand and lead her back up to where their picnic was waiting.

**Came to weeping,**

**Came to weeping...**

**Goodbye,**

**I don't wanna...**

Later that night, when he was snoring beside her, Hermione got up in the night and put her clothes back on before leaving his flat. Fom inside her pocket, her cellphone started to vibrate with the warning of a new text message. Fishing the electronic out from its condfines, Hermione grinned when she saw who it was from. Unlocking the slider, her grin almost stretched from ear to ear when she read its contents.

_Ditch the redhead yet? Come and find me at the usuall place if you want some real fun. ;]_

**Then I heard your voice as clear as day,**

**And you told I should concintrate...**

**Feel the need,**

**To see your face...**

Hermione didnt even hesitate when she knocked on the red cedar door infront of her. She knew who was on the other side, and she knew exactly what would happen when she crossed the threshold. A second later the door swung open to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed vixen. Hermione allowed her eyes to roam the body before her, she took in the skin tight jeans, the bare feet, and the almost transparent blouse that plainly displayed the lacy black bra.

She was wet instantly.

**It was all so strange,**

**And so surreal...**

**I cant live with,**

**All these things I would say...**

"Bonjour, 'Ermione." Fleur purred out, her eyes a dark midnight blue in lighting of the street lamps. "I zought zat you 'ad a date with Ronald."

"And I thought that you wanted to see me, Fleur." Hermione shot back as she followed Fleur into the main entryway of her flat.

The silence around her was deafining, she couldnt see anything as her eyes had yet to adjust, so she was curtainly surprised when the next moment found her with her back against the wall.

"Oh, 'Ermione." Fleur mumbled out against the brunette's lips. " I want so much more zan just simply to _see _you."

"I want to touch you..." Fleur's hand went to grip Hermione's beast.

"To taste you..." Heart shaped lips traveled down the column of Hermione's throat to nip and suck at the skin there.

"I want to 'ear you moan my name as I fuck you..." Her knee came and pushed up against the trapped brunette's legs, the motion caused said brunette to grind against the offered limb.

**That a ghost should be so practical,**

**Only if for a night...**

**I cant live with,**

**All these things that I say...**

Hermione's head was spinning at the blonde woman's suggestions. Ron had never made her feel like this before, he had never made her want to be touched like Fleur was going now.

"What do you say, 'Ermione? What do you want to do?" Fleur brought her head back to look Hermione fully in the eyes.

Hermione didn't need to think. She wanted this, wanted Fleur.

"I want to... I want _you_, Fleur." Hermione whispered, through half lidded eyes she watched as the woman before her smiled a grin the cat from Alice in Wonderland would have been proud of.

No other words were spoken as Fleur kissed Hermione with enough heat that it would have surely toasted a marshmallow.

**And the only solution was to stand and fight,**

**And my body was bruised and I was set alight...**

**Goodbye, Goodbye,**

**Goodbye, Goodbye..**

Clothes lead the way from the hallway to Fleur's bedroom. They didn't even notice the door at first. They simply kissed and removed another article of clothing from the others body, the next they moment they were tumbling into the room and onto the bed, half naked and oh so willing to go farther.

Fleur ripped her mouth away from Hermione's to lavish the brunettes breasts with attention. She trapped a pink nipple with her teeth, the other she twisted and pulled with her hand. Below her, Hermione gasped and bucked her hips in an attempt to relieve the ache in her pussy. Fleur payed her no mind, she sucked hard on the nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue over its hardened tip.

Hermione moaned deep in her throat. Her nipples had always been sensitive, and Fleur knew this all too well from their previous encounters like this.

**But you came over me like some holy rite,**

**And although I was burning...**

**Like the first time,**

**Goodbye, Goodbye...**

Their pants and underwear soon joined the rest on the ground. In the light of the moon that filtered in through the windows, Fleur looked up at Hermione from her spot on the other woman's chest. Hermione was panting, lust clouded her hazel brown eyes as she brought her lovers face closer to hers. Kissing those addicting lips, Fleur allowed her hands to roam.

Moving down from the brunettes breasts, nimble fingers ran across ribs to a taunt, but soft stomach. Here they stroked the skin before dipping down lower. Sitting up, Fleur positioned herself between Hermione's spread legs, the silky skin quivered as strong thighs went around her waist, effectively keeping her there.

Hermione's hands flew to the other woman's arms as a single finger parted her neither lips and settled at her opening. She was so wet, but she didn't care. Ron had never made her feel like this before...

**Your the only light,**

**Only if for a night...**

**Goodbye, Goodbye,**

**Like the first time...**

Fleur was relishing this moment. She loved when she had Hermione so wet, so hungry for her touch that it took everything in her right now to not enter the girl and take what she knew was hers. When she touched Hermione, when she felt her liquid arousal, she knew that there would no longer be a Ron and Hermione after this.

Pushing forward just a little, her finger tip became encased in a warm, wet tunnel. Underneath her, Hermione's breath hitched ever so lightly by the feeling of that single digit moving inside her.

**The grass was so green against my new clothes,**

**And I did cartwheels in your honor, dancing on tiptoes...**

**You never really knew me,**

**Never ever, never ever saw me...**

Watching the brunette for any signs of resistance, Fleur worked her finger in up until the first knuckle before pulling back out till just her fingertip was once again only at the entrance. Hermione whimpered at the feeling of loss, but moaned out once Fleur returned with a second finger to aid the first.

"Ohhh God, Fleur..." Hermione squeaked.

Finding a pace that would drive the brunette mad with want, Fleur leaned back over her arching lover to capture the lips that released a quiet moan every time her fingers went just a little bit farther in. Hermione thought she was going to die; with every thrust of her fingers, Fleur was driving Hermione up the wall with insanely slow pace. Thrusting her own hips to match the rhythm made no difference as Fleur simply slowed down even more every time she tried.

**My own secret ceremonials before the service began,**

**In the graveyard, doing handstands...**

**Saw me like they did,**

**You never really loved me...**

Then suddenly, Fleur's questing fingers were gone and out of Hermione. The brunettes whimper of loss was soon turned into a moan of delight when the blonde woman's tongue was sliding around and over her lovers clit. Fleur felt the quivering muscles in Hermione's abdomin, she could taste the salty liguid that was Hermione. When the younger girls hands knotted and held onto the blondes hair, she knew she was close to the edge.

Hermione was panting heavily in an effort to get as much air into lungs as possible. It seemed like Fleur had robbed her of her breath just as she was robbing her of her sanity with every action that look place between her legs. She was being taken to greater and higher heights that she hadn't experienced when she and Ron had sex. He had always been gentle and slow with his movements, not like Fleur.

Fleur who was gripping Hermione's thighs in her strong, firm grip. Fleur who was ravishing Hermione with every suck and nip to her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Ron didnt know that she faked her orgasims, he always pulled out when he thought she came after him.

Not Fleur. The blonde woman could always tell when she was faking it, and in those moments she made Hermione come after redoubling her efforts. But now she wasn't faking it.

Fleur had touched her just right, and the coil in her stomach snapped with pleasure. Hermione's toes curled in the sheets below her, her back arched as she strained to get closer to the blonde.

**And I heard your voice as clear as day,**

**And you told me I should concentrate...**

**Loved me like they did,**

**With some time...**

Fleur lapped up all that Hermione had to offer before pushing herself up to kiss her lover. Their naked bodys pressed up against eachother, sweat glued them together. In that kiss, Hermione found that she really enjoyed the taste of herself on Fleur's lips and tongue.

In the morning, after several rounds that lasted long into the night, Hermione was awoken by the sound of her cellphone going off somewhere in the room. Bleary eyed, she cuddled into the warm body beside her. Fluffy blankets encased her like a caterpillar, she was in no rush to leave.

A slander, pale arm tightened its hold around her waist to bring their bodies closer. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled back as the person behind her started placing butterfly soft kisses down her neck.

Hermione was sure that she would have been purring in that moment had she been a cat.

"Morning, 'Ermione." Fleur mumbled against her shoulder.

As Hermione was about to respond, her cellphone once again started its insistent ringing. Sighing, Hermione whipped the covers off her naked body before going in the hunt of her damned phone. She finally found it in the pocket of her discarded jeans. Said jeans had somehow found themselves flung over Fleur's computer monitor.

**It was all so strange,**

**And so surreal...**

**I might wanna,**

**See the way...**

Unlocking the device in her hand, Hermione was less than thrilled when she saw who the names of the missed calls had come from. Closing that window, she was slightly surprised by the number of text messages she had received.

Both missed calls, and all ten texts had come from one Ronald Weasley. They started as;

_'Hey, woke up and I noticed that you weren't here. Give me a call when you can. -Ron'_

_'Getting back to you. Want to know if you want to go out and get breakfast? -Ron'_

_'Hermione, is everything alright?' -Ron_

They went on like that up until the newest ones that had come in less than than five minutes ago.

_'I didn't do anything wrong did I? You've never been this quiet before. -Ron' _

_'Hermione Jean Granger, it is already twelve o'clock in the afternoon! If you don't call me within the next twenty minutes, then I will call you! -Ron'_

"You shouldn't make such faces, 'Ermione. It might just stay that way." Fleur chided from her spot on the bed.

Hermione looked up from her phone is see the blonde woman leaning on one elbow with the other hand plucking at the blankets. She was watching Hermione's every move with her bright blue eyes.

"Kind of hard not too when Ron here is-" She was cut off mid sentence when her phone started ringing again.

And wonder of all wonders, it was Ron calling.

**That a ghost should be so practical,**

**Only if for a night...**

**That you changed,**

**With some time...**

"Yes, Ron. What is it that you must call me three times in ten minutes?" Hermione asked, a serious expression on her face.

"Hermione! I was just calling to check up on you! You did leave kinda early this morning." He sounded relieved that she had picked up this time around.

"Im really sorry about that, Ron. I just had something to do this morning." Here her hazel eyes roamed over the body of the woman who was watching at her from the bed, goofy grin fully in place

"Oh. Well you could have told me, or at least have gotten me up before you left." She could tell from the sound of his voice that he was pacing, a habit he had picked up at school.

"Again, Im sorry." She watched Fleur get off the bed and head toward her, hips swaying in an oh so tempting way. "I gotta go, Ron. I'll get back to you later."

She could hear Ron protest on the other line, but she payed him no mind as Fleur kissed her. A simple flick of her wrist and the phone closed with a snap, ending the call.

**And the only solution was to stand and fight,**

**And my body was bruised and I was set alight...**

**I might wanna,**

**See how you've been...**

Later when Hermione was drawing random designs on Fleurs skin, the French woman said what had been playing on Hermione's mind for a while now.

"You should break up 'im."

Hermione looked up from the arm inn front of her, Fleur was looking out the open window. Outside she could hear birds chirping and the noises of other everyday life things.

"I know, this isnt right." Hermione sighed, the sheets fell from her body as she rose.

She could feel Fleur's gaze following her as she moved around the room to collect her discarded clothes.

"When are you going to tell 'im?" Fleur's soft voice floated over to Hermione just as she was putting her jacket on.

Jacket in place, Hermione went back to where Fleur was sitting on the edge of the bed. Stepping between the long, pale legs Hermione wove her hands into the ruffled blonde locks of hair on Fleur's head. Tilting the other womans head back, Hermione looked into blue eyes.

"Everything."

Kissing the blonde once on the lips, Hermione left the room, determinded to breakup with Ron.

**But you came over me like some holy rite,**

**And although I was burning your the only light...**

**What you cannot blame,**

**I cant stand it...**

Twenty minutes later she was outside the redheads flat. A deep breath later, she finaly grew the nerve to knock on the door. A few seconds later it opened to reveal a smiling Ron.

"Hermione!" He yelled, giddy to see the brunette again. "I thought you would have been by sooner."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione stepped into the hallway and completely bypassed the males attempt of a hug.

"Hermione, your not mad about earlier, are you? Because Im really sorry about that and you know I worry about you..." He said while looking down and scratching the back of his head. Another habit of his.

Before answering, Hermione took in the home around her. Pictures were hung up on the walls, the people smiling in them looked happy. Papers were lying on the table, scribbles that Ron had done on who knows what. Everything was like how a home should be, couches up against the wall, coffee table between those, a TV pushed off to one corner. The carpet was dirty from all the times people had walked on it with their shoes on.

"Hermione?" A soft whisper this time.

And then suddenly, his arms were around her shoulders. She didn't know when she started crying, but the sobs that came from her shook her frame.

**Only if for a night,**

**My doe, my dear, my darling!**

**All these things I forego...**

This shocked her. She never meant to come here and cry, Fleur would have wanted her to be strong. Fleur who was waiting for her to go back to her.

Taking a deep breath, she willed her body to calm herself. Slowly, slowly the tears stopped rolling from her eyes. When she was sure the water works weren't going to start up again, she pulled away from Ron's embrace.

Hermione didn't even hear the words of comfort that he had been whispering to her.

**Tell me what all this sighings about,**

**Tell me what all this sighings about...**

**I cant stand it,**

**All these things I've let go...**

"Ron," She said, backing up to look him in the eye. "I cant take this anymore. Im a coward, and for that Im sorry."

"Hermione, what are you-" But he was interrupted.

"Stop, Ronald." She held her hand up. "Im leaving you. Not because of something that you might have done, Im leaving you because I cant stand this, not like how I used to back in school."

He stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. After a moment of silence, he began to pace with his head in his hands. But then when he got close enought to her, he did something she never thought he would do.

He reached out and hit her.

** And I heard your voice as clear as day,**

**And you told me I should concentrate...**

**Goodbye, Goodbye,**

**Goodbye, Goodbye...**

She stumbled back with the force of his blow, one of her own hands flew to her lip. Pulling her hand away, she was shocked to see blood on her fingers. Looking up, she noticed that Ron had also seen the blood on her finger tips.

"Oh god, Hermione. I-Im sorry, I didnt mean to do that I swear!" His face had become ashen as he noticed the swelling start up on her face. "Jesus!"

Tears wanted to fall from her eyes, but Hermione held them back. As the heat flared in her cheek, she pulled Ron in closer by his outstretched hand. The embrace of forgiveness he expected her to be giving was actually a swift kick to his junk.

Leaving the redhead to his fetal position on the ground, Hermione raided his freezer for a bag of peas to put on her face before leaving the house she once spent so much time in as a teenager.

**It was all so strange,**

**And so surreal...**

**You let me try knowing there was nothing I could do to change you...**

**You coulda warned me knowing there was nothing I could do to change you...**

Half an hour later Fleur answered her door after an insisting person kept knocking on it. Nothing prepared her for what she saw. Hermione stood there on her doorstep, shivering in the clothes she had put on that same morning, but that was the least of Fleur's worries.

The left side of Hermione's face was a mix of blue, green and black. Her bottom lip had been split open, but the bleeding had stopped not too long before. The swelling had gone down thanks to a bag of frozen something that was clutched in the brunettes hand.

Immediately Fleur pulled the younger woman into the safety and warmth of her home. Holding the girl in her arms, she tilted the other girls head back to bet a better look at the damage.

Hermione watched silently as Fleur ghosted her hands over her face. She could see the rage building behind those blue eyes, she could feel the anger just coming off of the French woman like waves.

**That a ghost should be so practical,**

**Only if for a night...**

**You never really knew me,**

**Never ever, never ever saw me,**

**Saw me like they did...**

Mon amour, I am so sorry." Fleur began but continued on when Hermione started shaking her head. "I was zee one zat told to leave 'im."

"No, Fleur." Hermione shook her head again. "Im sorry for letting this continue for as long as it did. It was wrong for me to have stayed with Ron when I knew in my heart that I wanted to be with you."

"I'll go zere and get revenge for zee zings 'e 'as done zo 'our face." Fleur vowed, her accent coming out stronger now.

"There is no need, I took care of that." Hermione smiled besides the flare of pain in her face. "I don't foresee him being able to have children anytime soon."

Fleur grinned slightly at this, she could only imagine Hermione actually being violent with another person. Punching Draco Malfoy back in her third year had been the rare exception.

"Zen what would 'ou razzer me do, 'Ermione?" The blondes arms snaked back around the brunettes waist.

"Just hold me like this." Hermione whispered as she laid her head on the slightly taller woman's shoulder, the scent of her shampoo reminded Hermione that should need to bath soon. maybe the two would do that later.

"For as long as you want, 'Ermione. As long as you want."

* * *

**Imagine if Person A of your OTP left Person C for Person B. Extra points if you use two of your favorite songs.**

**AN: Jesus, this was a bitch to write. Anyways, hope you guys like it and that you guys got some entertainment from the lemon and Ron's kick to the junk.**

**PS, that was my first lemon so please don't think it sucked that badly!**

**Songs used:**

**Florence and the Machine: Only if for a night**

**Tegan and Sara: Goodbye, Goodbye**


	5. Fleur's Revenge

The sound of the doorbell ringing alerted Ron to the arrival of some visitor. Groaning in the effort of moving too fast, he put down the bag of frozen carrots he had been using to numb his junk.

The day before he had come to the conclusion that Hermione had been a pro soccer player in a pervious life.

Hearing the doorbell again, he shuffled gingerly over to look out the peephole. Standing outside was a burly, tall man dressed in a delivery workers outfit. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers.

"Well, it seems like Hermione sent me flowers to apologize." He grinned to himself.

He knew that no girl was able to resist him. Opening the door, he barely had time to say 'hello' before he noticed something moving from the corner of his eye.

A flash of blonde, and a punch to his junk later, Ron found himself on his knees, hands cupping his once again targeted manhood.

"Why!?" He choked out, tears spilling over his eyes.

"You know why!" The blonde woman replied, dusting the dirt and dust from her knees as she stood.

The burly man simply chuckled and high fived his accomplice. Ron watched from the floor as the pair left before struggling back into his flat.

* * *

Hermione shifted in the bed when Fleur returned a little bit later. She heard the door open and then close before footsteps sounded in the kitchen. More footsteps, and then Fleur was in the bed with her.

"Where did you go?" Hermione mumbled, her head buried in the pillow.

"Desole, mon amour." Fleur whispered into Hermione's tangled hair. "I got to go on a delivery with Viktor."

"You never told me what kind of delivery company he works for." The brunette turned her face to look at the blonde.

Fleur grinned her goofy grin before kissing the half awake woman on her bed.

"That eez for another day." She kissed her girlfriend again. "But today I got you flowers."

* * *

**What happened after Hermione went back to Fleur in the last chapter?**


	6. Kill Bill

The woman hurried down the alleyway, fog already creeping up on her. Soon, it was impossible to see more than a few inches, the full moon overhead and the street lamps offered little help.

She kept looking behind her, the surprising amount of murders recently made sure of that. Brick walls lined each side of her, too high for anything or anyone to jump over. This didnt stop her blue eyes from flicking around at anything little thing that caught her attention through the heavy fog.

A strong gust of wind almost stole her hat away from her but the pins in her blonde hair kept it in place. With the wind came the strong smell of alcohol, and the sound of footsteps against the cobblestone street.

Soon a shadowy figure took shape ahead of her. Her heart stopped in her chest, she never did well with strangers.

A man walked out of the fog, stumbling around as if he had just came out of the pub. One of his shoes was missing.

The blonde woman didn't stop, she knew her house was only a few blocks away. The promise of a warm fire going, and the fact that her lover would be home later in the night urged her on.

She crossed paths with the stranger for a moment before his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"My, whats a pretty bird like you doing out at a time like this?" His breath smelled like a dirty pub.

She tried to pull her wrist away, this only succeeded in him tightening his already too tight hold on her. He pulled her closer and she was able to get a better view of his face.

Shoulder length red hair was tangled and unbrushed, pale skin looked sickly under the faint ights of the street lamps. Bloodshot green eyes were slightly unfocused as they glared at her, his slightly open mouth reviled crooked teeth and the heavy smell of stale beer. His tattered and dirty clothes even reeked of it.

"Monsieur, please release me." She just wanted to go home.

"A French birdie, my, Ive never had one of you before." His grin was wicked and slightly mad as his eyes roamed over her body.

He froze as he noticed something just over her shoulder. She attempted to pull away her wrist again when a growling noise came from the fog behind her. His grip had slackened enough to where she was easily freed. The man began to back away as fast as his inebriated legs could take him.

It wasn't fast enough.

The being in the fog came rushing towards its fleeing prey. At first there was nothing, then the eyes came out and shone in their neon like gaze. Then a head... A pair of shoulders... Strong arms... A lean, emaciated waist followed before long legs and a thick tail.

The werewolf ran towards the stumbling man, it took no head of the woman who had yet to move.

The drunk went as far as he could before he fell. Hs gaze turned to the woman he had targeted, she simply smiled down on him.

Wolves waste no time when they know that they have their prey trapped. Werewolves on the other hand, will usually make their prey feel their slow and painful death before actually killing them. This one was no different.

As it got closer, it reached out with one of its human like hands; claws ready to rip and shred. They made contact with his stomach and chest, slicing through the skin, muscle and bone with ease.

He watched dumfounded as his entrails spilled out of his body, the hot blood made steam come off them as they lay on the dirty street.

He didn't have time to scream his anguish, blood had already bubbled up into his wind pipe from his damaged lungs. The wolf didn't stop there, it was rejoicing in the feel of the blood coating its chocolate colored fur.

It continued in its destruction of the man when the blonde woman halted it actions. She showed no fear as her left hand touched its flank, right on level with her shoulder, before continuing along its body. Nimble fingers wove their way through the tangles and through the silky patched of fur, over the hard knots of muscles and over the ridges of bones that showed underneath the aforementioned fur.

The half dead man watched as the blonde woman stopped near the monsters head, her hand running over its large muzzle without worry about its teeth. Her hand had become stained with his blood, the color a shocking difference against her pale skin.

He was shocked to see that same hand be raised to her mouth. There, a pink tongue came out and licked his blood off. When the woman turned to look at him, her blue eyes had turned a blood red.

The monster besides her growled, it was tired of waiting when its prey was so close to breathing its last breath. The woman standing so close to it was the only thing restraining it back, only its mate had that power over it.

His senses were starting to go, he could hardly feel the hard ground under him. As he lay there in his own blood, he barely heard the last words he would ever hear, see the last thing he would ever see.

"Finish 'im." The blonde whispered, or so at least it sounded like she was whispering.

When she smiled, he noticed faintly that two of her teeth were pointed into fangs. The last thing he saw was yellow-orange eyes and a set of razor sharp teeth...

* * *

This was inspired by the song Girl With One Eye by Florence and the Machine.


	7. Just Keep Swimming

Fleur watched as Hermione dove under the water, her black bikini set showing plainly in the clear water. The brunette stayed under for a few seconds before coming back up for air on the other side of the pool.

"Come on, Fleur! The waters fine!" The brunette waved over to the blonde.

From her seat on the edge, feet dangling in the cool water, the French woman shook her head. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend bounce/walk over to her.

"One of these days I'm going to get you into this pool you know." Hermione situated herself between the blonde's legs, her wet hands making paths up the dry skin.

"Maybe." Fleur answered, a smirk playing on her face.

"Challenge accepted." The brunette said, sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

A sudden sound of someone splashing in the pool caught Fleur's attention. Looking over her magazine, the blonde watched as Ginny's head popped back out of the water. The red headed female had been accompanied by her boyfriend Harry, and her brother Ron. Soon after them came Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory as well as his girlfriend Cho Chang, the Weasley twins, as well as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

The party had been announced in advance, and was in full swing at the moment. In the pool Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Fred were engaged in a game of chicken. The girls were balancng on the guys' shoulders and attempting to push each other off. With their recent victory, Fred started parading around the pools perimiter, Hermione holding her arms up as if she had just scored the wining touchdown.

George threw a football at his twin, effectively making him stumble and Hermione tumble back into the water.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" George yelled in his best imitation of one Professor Snape, making as much fun out of his referee job.

"Thats not fair!" Hermione shouted after spitting out the water in her mouth. "Fleur, you saw! Tell him!"

Fleur smiled at her love, the childish pout on her face was just too adorable. Even Fred was pouting, but his didnt hold as much Hermione's did.

"I'm sorry, mon amour; I found zis artical about shoes I cannot resist." She grinned her trade mark crooked grin.

The brunette's pout grew larger, and her attempt at wetting the blonde with a sudden wave of water failed. Viktor yelled in a not so manly way as it got him instead, startling him out of his focus to cook the food on the barbecue.

"Ahh! Hermy-own-ninny, vat vas zat for? My steaks need tending zoo!" In his surprised state he let his accent peek through.

Fleur laughed to herself as Hermione and Viktor settled their minor squabble, grateful that Hermione had such terrible aim.

* * *

The party continued as planned, but as the sun went down people slowly started to make their way back home. Soon it was just Hermione and Fleur left, something the couple was quite happy with.

There was no real trash to take away, or food to pack up. Everything had been tended to before everyone left, leaving the two girls to just relax and enjoy the rest of the hot summer night.

Unconsciously they had resumed the same position they had been in earlier in the morning. Hermione was waist deep in the pool, standing between the blondes legs as her feet dangled in the water. Their lips were moving against the others, tongues were fighting for dominance inside their mouths.

Fleur didn't notice what Hermione was doing until the last moment. Sometime during the kiss the blonde had locked her legs around the brunettes slender waist, keeping her where she stood. As in so many of their other kisses like this, Fleur had placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders; her thumbs running over the brunettes collarbones.

She didnt think of anything as Hermione's arms went around her bare waist and stomach, only her deep blue bikini keeping her most intimate places covered. It wasn't until Hermione tugged her into the water with her did she remember the brunettes earlier promise to get her into the pool.

Her eyes widened as the cold water engulfed her body, goose bumps erupting on her skin. She struggled for a few seconds as Hermione moved them into the middle of the pool, she was stranded with only the brunette to keep her from going under.

"'Ermione! 'Ou know zat I cannot swim!" She clung to the younger girl like a cat. "Take me back!"

"Not until you can at least float comfortably, Fleur!" Hermione laughed.

In all actuality, the Pool wasn't very deep. Had she so wanted, Fleur could have simple walked out of the mid chest leveled water with out a worry; but said woman hadn't figured this out yet.

Fleur's only response was to cling to Hermione even tighter.

* * *

An hour and a half later Hermione had Fleur floating on her back with some ease, the blonde still freaked out when she felt she was going to tip over. The lights built into the sides of the pool as well as the moon gave them adequate illumination during this time.

They called it a night when they both started yawning and as their skin started turning prune like.

Fleur was following behind her girlfriend when an idea came to her. She watched as the brunette went to pick up their bag, their dry towels folded up inside. Getting closer to the brunette, Fleur ran her hand up the other woman's still bare back.

As predicted, Hermione shivered at the touch and turned to look at the blonde. What she didn't see was the hand that had took ahold of her bikini bra strap. As she turned, the knot became undone and the bra slipped from her chest. Seizing her chance, Fleur turned around and quickly fled back to their shared flat; the sound of her laughter trailing behind her.

"FLEUR! I NEED THAT! FLEUR!" Hermione shouted, but she was met with silence.

Covering her exposed breasts, she wrapped the single towel in her hand around her chest before chasing her girlfriend.

'_I better not get caught or someone isn't going to be cumming tonight!'_

* * *

**Imagine if one of your OTP members didn't know how to swim and the other one taught them after a day with their friends.**

**AN: Something funny to off put all the previous serious chapters. Expect more serious chapters in the future. ;)**


	8. Lucky Charms

The sound of someone walking around the house woke Hermione up from her dreamless sleep. Reaching out, she found the spot next to her to be cold and empty. Looking at the clock at her bedside, Hermione slid the blankets off her body before padding off in search of her missing wife.

She heard things being moved around in the living room, the place Fleur more than likely had ventured to. Clicking on the light, she watched as the blonde woman jumped in the sudden apperance of the other woman.

"Fleur," The brunette yawned. "Come to bed, its two in the morning."

She watched as Fleur twisted her t-shirt in her hands, her flushed cheeks showing vividly against her pale skin.

"Desole, 'Ermione." When she raised her head, the fever evident in her face.

Seeing this, Hermione made her way over to the blonde, her hand pressed against the other woman's forehead. She felt the hot skin under her hand, it seemed to have flared up again during the night. Sighing, she interlaced their hands before leading the two of them back into their bedroom.

Leaving the blonde sitting in the middle of the bed, she went in search for a few various items. When she returned, washcloth, bowl of cereal, a couple of pain pills and plastic bowl full of water in hand, Fleur was rubbing her tired limbs. Putting the bowl of water on the nightstand as well as the pain pills, washcloth fully submerged, she turned towards the quiet blonde, bowl of lucky charms extended.

"I'll trade you," She pointed at Fleur's t-shirt. "This for that."

Fleur wasted no time, her shirt was off in less than two seconds and in Hermione's hand despite her protesting arms. Hermione allowed her eyes to roam over her wife's body, now only clad in her boxers. True to her word, she handed the blonde her favorite breakfast food before climbing on the bed to sit behind her.

Situating herself comfortably, one leg on either side of the blonde, she began rubbing her hands over Fleur's back. Starting from the small of her back, Hermione worked her way up to Fleur's shoulders; massaging away at the tension she found there.

After the cereal was gone, and the pills taken with the left over milk, Hermione began to run the cool washcloth over her wife's heated body. Once again, she started from the small of the other woman's back but this time she worked the cloth across the blondes chest and stomach.

Slowly, slowly Fleur's fever went down. The hours stretched on, but Hermione continued to massage away the aches and wipe away sweat that formed on her wife's body.

* * *

The fan overhead turned in lazy circles, cooling the room in which the two women occupied. On the nightstand, a clock flashed the time next to an empty cereal bowl and an empty plastic bowl save for a washcloth.

Both occupants in the bed were asleep, a thin sheet covering the both of them. Cuddled in the grasp of the brunette, the blonde women's face no longer had any trace of fever; her body finally relaxed enough to sleep.

Outside, the dawning sun brought the first rays of light into the partly closed windows of the bedroom. Both woman slept on, oblivious of the world around them except for the feel feel of the other in their arms.

* * *

**Imagine if one of your OTP members was sick with a fever and body aches so the other stays up all night to make them feel better.**

**AN: Something Fluffy for all of you on this hot Sunday. **


	9. Two Pasts Revealed

**A shot in the dark,**

**A past lost in space...**

Hermione rejoiced in running, it made her feel free and happy. Up ahead, the forest loomed ahead of her. She knew that as soon as she stepped foot in there that nothing would bother her. As expected, as soon as she entered she was met with the defining silence of creatures that had grown quiet.

She had permission to play in the forest only as long as she stayed within sight of the castle, something she made sure of everyday. A month had passed since she had come to live in Hogwarts, and everyday she learned something new.

Today was no exception. After a while, she noticed the sounds of different things moving around the forest. Her ears twitched as they picked up the faint noises. When she relaxed her ears, she found that she no longer heard what was in the woods around her. Storing the information for later, Hermione went back to her single person games in the leaves. Over head, the moon was almost full.

**And where do I start?**

**The past and the chase...**

Fleur helped as her mere and grandmere set up their base camp. At twelve years old, she was ready go start the transition into being a woman. Once the ground had been cleared, the tent set up, and the fire going in its pit the two older woman started their work on the girl.

At the age of twelve, all those with Veela blood will head out into the Forests of France with their mother and clan leader. Having her grandmere as the leader of her clan made this milestone easier on Fleur.

She sat still on the ground as they braided her long hair back into a huntresses braid. On her skin they painted intricate runes and symbols. These would hopefully keep her from dyeing on her solo mission to discover who she was inside.

**You hunted me down,**

**Like a wolf, a predator...**

Hermione groaned as her body shook, her grip on the sink basin was making her knuckles turn white. Looking in the mirror, she was shocked to see green eyes peer back at her. Opening her mouth, she looked at the sharp points her teeth had become.

They had straightened out over the past few days, something she was amazed about. Her clothes felt tight on her, like they were trying to squeeze her to death.

Another shudder racked her body, making her grip on the basin tighten greatly. Soon, small cracks appeared in the marble.

**I felt like a deer in your lights,**

**You loved me and I froze in ti****me...**

The survival pack on her back was reassuring to Fleur. In it she carried only the very basic of items that would keep her alive. A knife, an empty container for water, her wand and a bed roll were all that came with the pack. Anything else she would need to either build or find.

She moved soundlessly through the underbrush, her boots leaving her footsteps in the soft mud. The sun was over head and shining brightly.

Before the day was over she would need to find shelter, food and water. Her elders had remained behind in their camp, they told her that if she could survive the next two weeks then she would be able to transform into her part Veela self.

**Hungry for that flesh of mine,**

**But I can't compete with the she-wolf who has brought me to my knees...**

The next day brought new experiences for Hermione. In the morning her already surprising appetite seemed to have doubled, something all of the teachers and a few of the students noticed.

The students teaserd her about playing too hard and that if she didnt watch herself, she would grown to be as tall as a giant. The teachers however, knew exactly the reason why.

As the day progressed, new behaviors started making them self known. During the day she usually stayed with Hagrid, the school's gamekeeper. Usually all of his creatures got along with the small girl, but this time they all shied away from her as she got close.

Feeling abandoned, she sat on the gate that kept the Hippogriffs together. The instincts from their horse side kept them from flying off and leaving their feeding grounds. A young one wobbled his way over to her, the only one out of the herd to come close to her.

The feathers on his head stuck up like someone had shocked him, the horse side of him blended perfectly with his bird half. Both were a slate gray with silvery white dapples, only on his chest he had some black feathers. Golden orange eyes looked at her as he started chirping to her.

And to her amazement, she chirped back.

**What do you see in those yellow eyes?**

**'Cause I'm falling to pieces...**

Fleur was running out of time. She had found her source of water and shelter, but she had yet to find any food. All around her different plants were growing, but she didnt know if any were safe to eat. Animals were also around her, but when she tried to get them, they slipped from her grasp and disappeared back into the shadows.

The sun overhead was already past its highest point, no it was sinking down and turning into night. Her stomach was making growling noises at her in a message to feed it.**  
**

Her traps weren't working as they should have been. Every time she went to check on them the bait would have been stollen or the trap would have been tripped with nothing underneath it.

The moon had risen by the time she returned to her makeshift shelter. It consisted of a few branches leaning against the side of a relatively flat sided tree. She collected a number of twigs and bigger sticks to put together a fire that would at least keep her warm during the night.

This was easily done as she simply pointed her wand at the bundle of firewood and spoke a single spell. Simple sparks came out of the wand tip, these caught on the nest of dried pine needles and soon became a small flame.

She went to bed hungry for the first time that night. But she had secured an easily accessible amount of water as well as shelter, in the morning, she told herself, she would find food.

**I'm falling to pieces,**

**I'm falling to pieces...**

The night approached too fast for Hermione. As the sun sank closer to the ground, a few of the professors had taken her away from the main castle. Minerva, her adoptive mother, as well as Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey all escorted her into the relative safety of the Shrieking Shack.

Her skin felt like it was going to explode right off of her. She stood within the grasp of Minerva as the two other adults checked for and improved the wards around the building.

They returned just as a low growling noise started to build in her throat.

At this point they erected a wall that kept them on one side of the room, she on the other. This was was transparent, but indestructible, it could only be taken down by the creators. Just in time too, for as soon as it went up, the now full moon came out from its hiding place from behind the clouds.

**I'm falling to pieces,**

**Falling to pieces...**

Fleur cursed her luck as another one of her traps had been tripped. It was already day three of her solo mission to find herself, in eleven days her mere and grandmere would expect her to return to their camp with this newfound knowledge.

The day before she had succeeded in catching a small squirrel, the only food that she had for that whole day. She didn't even use a trap, it came by quite by accident.

She had been following behind it closely as it ran along the ground, it didnt even try to climb up into the safety of a tree. By chance she had thrown her hunting knife at it just as it was going to jump over a fallen log.

Her knife hit home and pinned the small mammal into the same log that would have saved it. That night she had roasted squirrel for dinner.

But now, after trying to replicate the same thing, she found that her shots always fell short. Back at her camp, she sat before her fire and thought about different weapons she could make to help aid her.

After an hour of thought, an idea came to her and she ran off to gather items to put it all together.

**Did she lie in wait?**

**Was I bait to pull you in?**

Hermione screamed as the first tremors shook her small body. She never stopped screaming during the whole ordeal.

Her heartbeat started picking up, soon it was pounding in her chest. When she opened her mouth to scream again, her nose and upper jaw snapped and broke apart. Shaking her head, the broken bones came back together and formed into something new. The bottom jaw soon followed the other as it too broke and reformed.

She watched dimly as Minerva was restrained by Dumbldore.

Her legs, trembling in the effor to keep ferself up, snapped underneith her and sent her falling to the floor. These lengthened as did her feet, her clothes having been torn away by her claws. From the base of her spine sprouted a long, thick tail.

The arms and hands that were holding her up broke and came together again, this time with more muscle and deadly nails.

At last, her abdomen collapsed into itself around the area where she had been bitten. Once the transformation was complete and her fur had covered all it could cover, Hermione stood on shaky legs and howled.

**The thrill of the kill,**

**You feel is a sin...**

Fleur grinned to herself. Never before had she been so pleased with herself. Drawing the string back, she let loose an arrow that landed just a few inches from her fleeing prey.

Creating the bow as well as the arrows took less time then she would have imagined. Being able to preform magic had certainly made this whole endeavor a lot easier.

It started off small, at first she missed a lot, but then she started to get the hang of it. One squirrel soon became two, then those soon turned into a rabbit. Fleur was starting to be able to read the tracks of the animals. She watched what they ate and soon learned to edible plants from the ones that would have killed her before she swallowed.

She was turning into the hunter that she would need to be later in life.

**I lay with the wolves,**

**Alone, it seems...**

Hermione didn't know herself anymore. Her thoughts were swirling around in her head so fast that she couldn't understand them.

Soon her howls became little warbles and whines. She looked around herself, and was surprised at how clear everything was in these new eyes. A sudden movement from behind the protective wall caught her attention. She snarled a warning at the three people who were watching her.

Dumbledore had a single hand on Minerva's shoulder, but he somehow kept a perfect poker face on. Minerva was pale, her green eyes were too vivid against her skin. Madame Pomfrey was busy writing down notes of some kind on a sheet of parchment.

Then, there was something calling out to her. She couldnt have been more than five feet tall, but she raised up on her hind legs to sniff at the air. Behind her, her tail stood up at attention.

Looking over to her left, she noticed that the professors had made an error when they conjured up their barrier. A window was there on her side of the wall, it sat there half open allowing the nightly winds to bring the smells of different creatures just outside in the woods.

Her professors seemed to notice this at the last moment.

She lunged just as they raised their wands, and had broken through the window with ease.

**I thought I was part of you,**

**You loved me and I froze in time...**

Fleur was coming to her last day of being alone in the woods. She was exceptionally pleased with herself for even lasting this long. More often then not most people never do come back from their time in the woods.

The part Veela had found herself deep in these woods.

There was no sessions of deep meditation, no need for any plants or drugs to take her mind to some astral plane. If fact, Fleur had almost missed it entirely.

A day ago she had been checking her traps when a sudden huffing and snorting her attention. The trap had caught a single roe deer by a simple snare with crushed berries as bait. And there feasting on the deer was a moderately small brown bear.

Earlier on Fleur had given up on this type of trap, preferring to use a split sapling and a line of braided tree fibers.

Fleur froze where she stood, she had heard the bears moving around but this was the first time she had come face to face with one. The only thing that moved was her eyes, the blue orbs flashed around the area looking for a way to go unnoticed.

Her bow was slung over her back, to reach for it wouod surly bring the bears attention to her. Slowly, she started backing away, afraid of what might happen should be seen.

A twig cracked under foot as she stepped down. The bear infront of her whipped its head around to look at her, blood dripping from its muzzle.

**Hungry for that flesh of mine,**

**But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees...**

Hermione ran across the grounds on all fours, the wind brushing her fur over all which way. She heard the astonished and shocked voices that came from the shack behind her, but she payed them no heed.

The forest was calling for her, and she answered this call. Unbridled joy filled her as she leaped, jumped and chased all manner of creatures. She wasn't big enough to hurt anything really, but it was the thrill of the hunt that filled her.

Turning her snout to the sky and howled, pausing she lifted her ears to catch any hint of a returning call. Disapointed in the lack of an answer, she sat down and alowed the rational part of her brain to take over again.

Her thoughts were hard to straighten out but once they did, then it was easy to tell what to do next.

The sounds of footsteps behind her caught her attention, whirling around, she bristled in an attempt to make herself seem larger.

**What do you see in those yellow eyes?**

**'Cause I'm falling to pieces...**

The bear went at her in a fake charge, huffing at her in a warning to stay away. Fleur backed away as fast as she could, but the bear thought that she wasn't moving fast enough. It charged again, this time getting too close for comfort.

Reaching behind herself, Fleur drew her bow but didn't wasn't fast enough to string an arrow. The bear was right on her when it swiped at her, it missed her arms but found purchase on her right leg.

She gritted her teeth, not daring to make a sound of anguish. The bear backed off a little, feeling that it had warned its enemy that its food was its own.

Bleeding, Fleur limped back into the safety of the trees. This time she kept an arrow pointed straight at the animal, she didn't lower the arrow until she was back in the safety of her camp.

Once there, she cut back away the shredded cloth of her pants. There in her thigh were five seven inch claw marks, each was bleeding and looked to be at least a few inches deep.

Pulling out her wand, she set to work cleaning and healing each of the wounds as best as she could. Soon there was only the left over blood and a few faint scars to show that she had even been hurt.

She was glad that she would be returning to the base camp in the morning.

**I'm falling to pieces,**

**I'm falling to pieces...**

Hermione's growls startled herself more than they did to her would be attacker. Behind her, Minerva lowered her wand.

"You certainly gave us a scare back there, Ms. Granger." The older woman scolded.

Not being able to speak, Hermione instead laid her ears back against her head. Even in this form she didn't like being scolded at.

The sound of pounding hoofbeats reverberated through the air, interrupting whatever it was that Minerva was going to say. Instead, the older woman stood protectively in front of her adopted daughter.

It wasn't long until the forests resident herd of Centaurs had appeared. The current leader, Agrius, came forward. His son, and second in command, Bane, followed close behind.

"Hagrid said that the half-ling would be kept outside of our forest tonight." Agrius said to Minerva while gesturing to Hermione.

"She was, Agrius." Here she looked at the young girl in question with a piercing glare. "She came here without permission, I came to simply return her to the original safe house."

"The half-ling has broken its word! This cannot be allowed!" Bane all but shouted, stamping one of his hind hoofs into the ground.

Hermione and Minerva watched as Argrius turned to look at his son. The two women watched as the appaloosa like Centaur regarded his son with an icy glance.

"We do not," He said. "Harm foals."

**I'm falling to pieces,**

**Falling to pieces...**

Fleur was ready to leave as soon as the sun came up over the mountains. Her camp had been taken apart and no trace of her being there was even noticable.

Her bow and quiver of arrows was strapped within easy grasp on her back as well as her survival pack. The trek back to base camp didn't take long, she reached its perimeter just as the sun was rising to its highest point. Her runes and other symbols had stayed intact during her whole adventure in the woods.

Walking into the camp, she was greeted with the sight of her mere and grandmere sitting by their fire, they looked up when they noticed her approaching.

"Fleur! Oh, you did it!" Her mere rushed over and hugged the younger girl to her body, breathing in the smell of the wilderness.

Fleur dropped her things onto the ground at her feet, she hugged her mere with all the strength she could summon. Looking over her mere's shoulder, Fleur saw the proud look in her grandmere's eyes.

Suddenly, something went wrong. Her mere stiffened, and her grandmere's eyes widened as they flicked around the camp.

Releasing her daughter, mere reached into her pocket and drew her knife. Behind her, grandmere accioed her own bow and arrows.

Only Fleur saw the copper tipped arrow come from the tree tops. She watched in slow motion as the arrow struck with deadly accuracy and drove itself into her grandmeres back.

"NON!" She screamed, feathers bursting from under her skin.

**I'm falling to pieces,**

**Falling to peices...**

Bane snorted at his fathers words.

"That _creature _does not belong in our forest!" The midnight colored centaur pointed at Hermione. "It will only bring destruction and the downfall of our kind here!"

"Enough!" Argrius bellowed. "I will not repeat myself again my son, you know our law. No harm has come this night, but no matter how short an expedition it has had in our forest tonight, there is no certain way of knowing what it will bring in the future."

He turned toward Hermione and Minerva.

"Tonight we shall allow this one breach of your promise, human. In the future we will decide what is to be done about its admittance into our forest as it grows."

Deciding that the meeting was over Argrius lead his herd away from the two women without their input about the future.

Minerva sighed, she knew that arguing with centaurs was like arguing with a stump. Turning, she looked at the young werewolf beside her. Neon green eyes were already looking at her.

"Well then, we best get going back to the Shrieking Shack before something else finds us out here."

Hermione nodded her agreement, the centaurs certainly did make her feel small and afraid. She followed behind Minerva as the women began their walk towards the safe house. In her mind, she knew that the next time she came face to face with a centaur she would be bigger and scarier then they were.

**I'm falling to pieces,**

**Falling to peices...**

In her anguish, Fleur turned into her other self. She didn't know where it began, of how it stopped; all she knew is that her grandmere was dyeing before her eyes.

Her mere was torn between chasing after the ones responsible, but her instincts won out and she fell to her knees to comfort her mere. Fleur was mad, no, she was enraged.

This new form had such confusing emotions. It wanted to be there with her grandmere, but it also wanted to hunt. It wanted to track down the shooter and make them pay. She knew that another Veela had done this, only Veelas knew that other Veelas could be easily killed by the presence of raw copper in their system.

As like her mere, her instinct won out. She sat down besides her grandmere, her feathers only slightly moving in the gentle stirring wind. Fleur watched silently as her mere was painted in grandmere's blood.

On her forehead the ancient runic symbol for leadership was drawn. Both cheeks had runes for both protection and strength. Down her arms were the runes for long life and prosperity for the clan.

Fleur blinked away her tears. She watched as the life left from her grandmere's eyes, eyes that had turned to look at her.

Her grandmere died that day and was buried as soon as they returned home to their part of France. It had been the worst birthday Fleur could ever imagine.

* * *

**What happened during their first shift into their secondary forms from Happenstance?**

**AN: The Hermione in my head for this story is very playful and full of mischief. This I believe is conveyed here early on so that you can see how she became what she is in the actual story.**

**And Fleur, well I like to think of her as a strong woman who has put her family and clan before herself many times and really only shows her true personality when she is around Hermione as well as her friends.**

**Song: David Guetta Ft. Sia: She wolf (Falling to peices)**


	10. The rain will make the flowers grow

"Fleur, it looks like its going to rain." Hermione said whist looking up at the overcast sky.

The blonde woman walking beside her shrugged her shoulders before readjusting the strap to her book bag. Earlier Hermione had called to invite her along while the brunette went out to buy the newest books her studies required. Fleur, being the chivalrous person that she is, took the heavy bag from her smaller companion.

Not that Hermione wouldn't have been able to carry it, Fleur wanted to do it because of her crush on the girl.

"We are almost to your 'ouse, 'Ermione." Fleur reassured her. "I am sure it will pass before we get there."

Fate was not on their side for as soon as she said that, the clouds broke open and let loose their hidden treasures.

The rain was not soft, it fell in large, heavy drops that splattered on everything. Hermione yelled as the drops landed on her, her hair became weighted down and was quickly becoming fizzy.

Fleur caught onto the other woman's distress and quickly took out her mini umbrella. In all actuality, Fleur wasn't sure why she had such a small umbrella; Gabrielle might have been the one to leave it at her flat in the first place.

It couldn't cover more than one person, never mind two. But the two women thought nothing of that now, both just happy to be shielded however temporarily from the down pour.

"Im sorry for dragging you out into this, Fleur." Hermione said as they neared her flat. "I really should have checked before leaving and I-"

"'Ermione, stop." Fleur looked over at the brunette, her face just inches away. "I do not mind the rain that much."

Hermione smiled, glad that she haddent ruined their outing. Leaning against the blonde, she enjoyed the body heat that radiated from the French woman like a heater.

It wasn't long before Hermione's flat came into view. The brown building looked more like a university dorm building, but to Hermione, it was home. The two ladies climbed the sodden stairs that lead up to her third floor room.

Hermione was just putting her keys into the lock when one of the doors to the left opened and a red head popped out.

Fleur turned to look at the gangly boy as he made his way to where they were standing, a lopsided grin on his face. Beside her, Hermione was frantically looking for the right key to the door.

"Hey, Hermione!" The pale, freckled boy shouted as he neared. "I thought I heard you come up! Who's this? Your sister or something?"

Fleur didn't like him instantly as he checked out her body, her wet clothes sticking to her.

"Actually Ron, this is Fleur." Hermione said suddenly, still on her mission for the lost key. "You know, the one Im always telling you about. She's my girlfriend."

As if to prove her point, Hermione pulled the blonde woman closer to her before kissing her fully on the lips.

Fleur was shocked, but eagerly returned the other woman's attentions. A minute passed before they broke apart, Hermione had started blushing as red as a tomato and Fleur was breathless.

"I um, I think I hear my um, phone... ringing... yeah." Ron took off back the way he had came, his hands covering the front of his jeans while his face started to match his hair in coloration.

Hermione laughed a little at his retreating figure before turning to meet the burning gaze of her blonde friend. Suddenly, the memory of what just happened came back to the brunette, making her face heating up again.

"I am so sorry about that Fleur. I know I should have asked, but he came so sudden and he is always trying to ask me out and I couldn't think of anything else to do! Oh my God, Im rambling. But Ive had a crush on you for so long and Im not even sure if you like other girls like that, but I really didn't know what to do and I-" Hermione would have went on had she been able to.

Fleur trapped the brunette against the still unopened door, sealing the other nervous rambling with her lips. Hermione was shocked, but gave into the insistent pair of lips that were tugging so sweetly at her own. Their eyes slid shut, each lost in the feeling of that moment.

"Sometimes," Fleur whispered as she pulled away oh so slightly. "you talk too much."

Hermione nipped at the pink lips just a hair away from her own in response.

* * *

**Imagine if your OTP are walking and it starts to rain, bonus points if they only have a single small umbrella between the two of them.**

**AN: If you guys wanna bother me about updates for my stories, be it this one or any of the others; feel free to send a PM or a message on my Tumblr page. The link can be found on my Bio here.**


	11. Pancakes and Waffles

Fleur shifted in her bed, the warm body next to her a pleasant surprise. Glancing over, she saw that the electric clock on the dresser was flashing 3:47am. She turned back to the sleeping figure in her arms.

This was their first night together after officially moving in together. Things had been a little awkward, the both of them never having lived with another besides family.

In her arms, Hermione fidgeted and moved around until she was facing the blonde. Her leg went pushed against Fleurs until it was hooked over the French woman's own legs. The brunette cuddled into the warmth of the older woman, one hand brought up against her face, the other slung over Fleur's waist. She slept on, the sounds of light snores occasionally coming out of her mouth.

Fleur smiled as she brushed away wisps of hair that had fallen in her girlfriends face. She felt sleepy again as she wrapped both arms around the women that found rest there. Kissing the others forehead, she succumbed to the other world of her dreams.

* * *

Hermione was the first to wake up this time. Already in their three days of living together did they come up with a kind of schedule that they followed unknowingly. Fleur was usually the one to cook after she had learned the hard way that Hermione was like a bull in a china shop when it came to that part of the household. Hermione had gone out and bought a new glass plate for the French woman after the other one exploded in the sink.

Said French woman was sleeping on her stomach, arms hidden under the pillow.

Deciding on giving the other woman a break, Hermione slid out of bed and headed into the kitchen to cook the two of them breakfast.

Sometime later, Fleur was awoken by the sound of someone cursing. Reaching over and finding the bed empty save for herself, Fleur reasoned that Hermione was the one using such colorful language somewhere in her flat.

Rubbing her eyes, she left the comfort and warmth of her bed in search of the brunette. After checking the living room and finding it empty, she was greatly amused with what she found in the kitchen.

Hermione was sitting on the floor with what looked like a bowl of pancake batter upturned on her head. The batter was mixing into her hair, even leaking down onto her face and down her cheeks. At her bare feet was a broken egg, its yolk broken and smeared across the floor.

Fleur laughed as she stepped forward and helped her girlfriend up, removing the bowl from her head. The embarrassed brunette blushed fiercely, her eyes looking everywhere but that the blonde woman.

"'Ermione, what are 'ou doing, silly?" Fleur asked while cleaning away a drop of batter that was close to the edge of the brunettes mouth.

"I wanted to make breakfast for you for a change." Hermione said shyly, her gaze meeting the loving gaze of the woman in front of her. "You are always cooking for the both of us, and I wanted to do it for once."

Fleur laughed a little at this before leaning in and kissing plump, pink lips.

"Mon amour, I do eet because I enjoy eet." She kissed her again. "Now, go off and take a shower while I clean zhis up, oui?"

The French woman could tell that the brunette was going to protest, she swatted at the other woman's bum to get her moving. Hermione flushed again as she made her way over the slippery floor, already feeling the pancake batter starting to set in her hair.

* * *

The warm water flowed over Hermione's naked body as she scrubbed the batter from her long locks. She had already repeated this step numerous times before deciding that this final time should be the last. Rinsing the suds out, she applied the conditioner and reached out blindly for the bottle of body wash, her eyes closed against the continuous flow of water.

She almost jumped right out of her skin when a second pair of hands started moving over her body.

"Mind if I join 'ou, 'Ermione?" Fleur purred out from behind her.

"Not at all." Hermione whispered back as she leaned into the body behind her.

The brunette kept her eyes closed as she felt lips kissing down her neck to her shoulders, then back up again while questing hands traveled all over her body.

Her breath hitched in her throat as one of her nipples was grasped, Fleur's other hand went over slick flesh to the wet nest of curls at the apex of the brunettes legs.

Her arms went out to the shower walls to keep herself upright as Fleur worked those fingers over her clit. Groaning, she thrust her hips as the other fingers playing with her nipple pinched and rolled the flesh within their grasp.

Her moan echoed through the enclosed space as Fleur simultamiousily bit into her neck hard while entering the brunette with two fingers.

Hermione reached back with her right hand to entangled her own fingers with in the French woman's hair, her hips thrusting in time with each pump of the fingers thrusting inside her.

It wasn't long before Fleur had Hermione calling out her name as the pleasure that flowed around her body caused her to cum and clench around the digits inside her.

"Lets go get waffles, mon amour." Fleur said to the panting brunette in her grasp. "We seem to 'ave run out of eggs."

* * *

**Imagine if your OTP have just moved in together and are still working out their daily schedule.**


	12. Forbidden Love

The woman in the water sighed longingly at the people on the opposite side of the river bank. In truth, she was only looking at the young woman of the group.

She watched as the girl started laughing at what someone else in the group had said, as a single pale hand pushed the long mahogany colored locks of hair from her shoulder. From where she was hidden, the woman was able to make out straight, white teeth that looked to bea little to big in the front.

The unknown girl's voice driffted over to her, and she allowed herself to daydream about how she would have gone up and introduced herself if she was able to. She pictured being able to leave the water and walking around on two legs like the humans that habitually storlled along her lake. Below the surface, her blue fishlike tale moved slightly in the current.

Blue eyes followed the brunette woman as she helped to packed the remains of the groups picnic lunch. She watched until she could no longer see that tangled mess of brown hair, those freckles that she could clearly see on the other woman's nose.

Alone again, she dived back under the water to return to her home, knowing that the brunette girl would not be returning until later int he night.

* * *

Hermione was taking her routinely midnight walk around the Black Lake when she noticed her. Sitting on the bank of the lake was a girl who looked no more than two years older than Hermione herself.

Her long, blonde locks of hair grew past her waist and rested with its ends brushing against the soft grass. She had on only a pale, off white colored dress that almost matched the color of her skin, bare feet were dangling in the water. In her hands she was twisting together a few strands of grass.

Hermione had never seen the unknown girl before, and was struck silent when the blonde woman raised her aquamarine blue eyes at her. Her breath caught in her chest when the woman got up onto her feet.

The girl took a few unsteady steps before making her way to where Hermione was standing, a smile playing on her face.

"'Ello," She said, her voice sounded light and airy like a bird. "Im Fleur."

"Hermione." The brunette said, extending her hand to shake the blonde woman's.

Said blonde woman looked puzzled for a second before gingerly extending her own hand to grasp the brunettes. Both of them gasped inwardly at the feel of sparks that tingled against their skin when they touched.

On the other side of the bank, a single figure had been watching the pair before diving deep down into the bottom of the lake; a scowl etched onto its face.

* * *

**Imagine if one of your OTP members was a mermaid and watched the other everyday from the water.**

**AN: This might or might not have another chapter later on that goes with it.**


	13. Bones

"Come on, 'Mione! Before someone sees you!"

Hermione looked down at the two boys at the base of the tree. From her seat on one of the branches, she was able to see far out across the grounds of their private boarding school, Hogwarts school of Arts. The lake was clear and reflected the rays of the sun perfectly.

"We're all dead if Mcgonagall sees you!" Harry shouted up to her, his hands cupped like a megaphone around his mouth.

"Dont listen to him!" Ron shouted up. "Try and get the kite down!"

The burnette in the tree knew she could reach the string just inches away from her outstretched had. Earlyer in the day, a strong gust of wind had knocked their airborne kite into one of the tallest trees on the grounds. After losing the games of rock, paper, scissors, Hermione had to climb up the branches to retrieve their item.

Being caught meant having detention, not being caught meant that she didn't have to return to the stupid tree to try again to get it down.

Her hand was less than an inch away when her body started leaning over to far against the edge. Her eyes widened in terror as she free fell down towards the hard ground. Above her, the rainbow printed kite stayed in place; its ribboned string flowing in the breeze.

Time seemed to flow slowly to Hermione, she was able to look around herself and take in her surroundings. The ground came rushing up to meet her when she completed her almost thirty foot drop.

Chocolate colored eyes closed tightly when her body made impact. A sickening crack was heard before the yells of her friends echoed in her ears. Sleep followed as a sharp pain flared up in her arm, then everything went dark.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was pacing in the school's infirmary. The sounds of her heels were echoing around the mostly silent infirmary hallway, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.

Hermione's friends were sitting quietly in the chairs that lined the walls on both sides, the main door to the hospital like room was shut.

The blonde woman had completed another pass or five before that door opened and an old, wrinkly woman came out. The matron looked around at the people before her, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Madame Pomfrey said, takingin all the distraught faces. "Which would you rather have first?"

"The good!" Everyone in attendance shouted as the leapt to their feet.

"Shh! Please be quiet as I do not wish to wake up the others." Pomfrey said sternly, her head turned back to look inside her infirmary ward.

There were mumbles of an apology from everyone, even the Weasley twins looked apologetic.

"Now then, I am happy to report that Miss Granger is not dead." She paused to glare at those who jumped up and cheered. "However, she did sustain a concussion so I would like to keep her here for the night to make sure that there is no permanent damage."

"And zee bad news?" Fleur asked.

"The bad news is that both the radius and ulna in her right arm broke as she landed. The tibia in her right leg was fractured. It will be quite some time before Miss Granger will be able to function as she used to on a daily basis."

The room was quiet when Madame Pomfrey left. Everyone looked at each other in turn, then back at the open doors to the hospital like room.

Fleur resumed her pacing as everyone took turns to visit Hermione. Madam Pomfrey had set a strict one at a time visiting timetable that everyone followed.

The French Blonde woman had been interning here at the school for almost four years now, two of those she had spent being together with Hermione. The young brunette had been overly shy then, and lacked social skills that extended beyond a simple hello and goodbye.

Fleur rememberd that Hermione had started stuttering and had turned the color of a ripe tomato when the blonde commented on a poem the brunette had turned in to be graded.

Now, with the passing of time and the right friends, the brunette had broke free of her protective shell and interacted freely with everyone.

Fleur made her way into Hermione's section of the vast room. Pulling aside the horrid puke green curtain, the scolding words that were on the tip of her tongue died away as she set her eyes on the injured brunette woman.

Hermione was busy away doodling on her casted arm in the little space available. From the looks of it, everyone previous had wrote some sort of saying, or even did their own little doodle. A large rainbow look up a great amount of space, leaving Hermione to mark on the fold of her arm.

The young artist looked up when she heard the clicking of her girlfriends heels. Her large grin made the French woman's heart melt, something that happened every time she saw it.

"I should be furious right now," Fleur said, cupping the brunettes cheek as she got close. "But I zink zat 'ou 'ave 'ad enough."

"You can say that again, Mcgonagall almost bit my head off."

"Ahh, pauvre bébé." The blonde cooed, her thumb sweeping over Hermione's lips.

Hermione tilted her head back, sure that Fleur would kiss her. Her chocolaty eyes drifted shut as the other woman's face neared her own. She was able to feel the body heat from the other woman, so close but still so far away.

Fleur pulled away just as their lips were a hair's breath apart. With a wink and a sly grin, she turned on her heel and made her way down the corridor.

"Maybe next time, 'ou will zink before 'ou climb a tree, 'Ermione!"

And with that, Fleur had left the startled brunette behind in her bed, unable to give chase.

* * *

Later that night, Fleur was awoken by the sounds of someone knocking at her dorm room door. Climbing out of bed after another series of intense knocking, Fleur was shocked to see non other than Hermione standing, or rather balancing, against her door jam.

"'Ermione! What in zee 'ell do 'ou zink 'ou are doing?" Fleur all but screamed As the brunette hopped along on her good leg over to the previously occupied bed.

"I think,"

Hop.

"Im going to,"

Hop.

"Be spending the night,"

Hop, hop.

"With my,"

Hop.

"Girlfriend!"

Hop, hop, hop.

Once at the bed, Hermione looked over her shoulder at Fleur, pout fully in place. It took a second for Fleur to realize what the problem was.

Hermione needed both legs to get up onto the bed, something the brunette had failed to remember. Her eyes said the words that she refused to, Hermione Granger refused beg and whine.

Knowing it was futile, and the fear the brunette had of hospitals, Fleur relented and helped to situate the brunette into bed. After tucking in pillows to elevate the bandaged limbs, Hermione was able to relax comfortably with Fleur whispering soft words to her in French.

As she was drifting off, she noticed the Fleur was in art of drawing an otter with a goofy grin on her arms's cast.

* * *

**Imagine if one of your OTP members broke a bone.**


	14. Chicken Noodle Soup

An upbeat jingle came from somewhere hidden under the tangle of blankets and sheets. From another room a womans head crowned with long, straight blonde hair poked out to swivil around to locate the source of the noise.

Again, the jingle seemed to fill the other wise quiet flat. From underneath a flowery pillow, a blue cellular device was found and fished out, a new text message flashing on the screen.

_"Can you come over? Im dyeing over here. -H"_

The woman grinned as she typed out a response. Clicking send, she padded off in order to gather a few various items.

* * *

From her nest of blankets on the couch, Hermione Granger was awoken by the sound of someone knocking at her door.

Rubbing her eyes, she shuffled over into the hallway and looked through the peephole of the door. Standing outside was none other than Fleur Delacour, a covered bowl of something in her hands.

Swaying a little, she opened the door to welcome the blonde in. Wrapping the blanket tighter around herself, Hermione smiled as the blonde seemed to bring in a breath of fresh air as she entered the room.

"Bonjour, mon chérie." The blone woman welcomed.

"Afternoon, Fleur." Hermione said, following the blonde into the kitchen. "Thanks for coming over by the way."

"Eet eez nozzing 'Ermione." Fleur waved off the other woman's words. "I am sure zat when zee time comes, 'ou will do zee same for me."

Hermione watched as Fleur started rummaging around the kitchen, pulling out pots, cutting boards, knives, and other cooking utensils. A playful glare from the blonde sent Hermione back to makeshift bed on the couch, one of her favorite movies was playing on the TV.

* * *

A while later, Fleur entured the sitting room with a steaming bowl of homemade chicken soup in hand. What she saw there made her giggle quietly to herself.

Bundled in a mass of blankets, Hermione was fast asleep on her side with the TV playing cartoons. An empty glass of juice, a box of tissues and a plastic jar of Vix Vapor rub all sat on the coffee table. The remote was clutched tightly in her hand.

The French blonde woman delicately placed the bowl on the coffee table with the other items. Kicking off her shoes, she uncovered the sleeping woman for only a moment before crawling in behind her.

Hermione stretched out and mumbled something before settling down again, her warm, sock clad feet brushing against Fleur's jean covered legs. Fleur smiled as she laid her head on one of the pillows the brunette had managed to tuck into her blanket nest. The warmth that radiated from the woman before her captured her in its grasp, her soft snores lulling the blonde to sleep.

* * *

** Imagine if your OTP took a nap together after Person A came over to take care of sick Person B.**


	15. Graduation

Hermione was just beginning to change into her pajamas when a sudden, but quiet, click to her window had her pulling her pants back up hastily. The brunette padded over soundlessly on socked feet just as another soft click beckoned her forward.

Pushing her sheer curtains aside, the teenager looked over the window sill hesitantly, but then threw the window itself up at the sight of the person on the ground floor.

Fleur Delacour stood gazing up at her from her place on the street, illuminated by one of the street lamps. Her cigarette hung from her lips, the whisks of smoke floating around her head. Beside the blonde's combat boots laid a black backpack, it seemed full to the brim.

The brunette gestured that she would be done in just a minute before turning from her window. Buttoning her pants, she threw on a dark colored jumper before grabbing her shoes and silently descending the stairs.

Downstairs, she crept silently behind her parents on the couch, their attentions captured in the movie they were watching. Before reaching the door, she slipped a few notes out of her fathers wallet and left.

Outside, Fleur was waiting patiently for the brunette. Her leather jacket kept out the worst of the chill from the night air, her ripped jeans showing off a tasteful amount of skin. She flicked her finished cigarette onto the street below her, the last remainder of smoke leaving her body through her nose.

She reached down and clung her backpack over her shoulder when Hermione slipped out from her front door. The brunette joined the blonde and stretched up on her toes, their lips meeting as Fleur ducked her head to meet the brunette halfway.

"Ready to go, mon ami?" The blonde purred, a smirk making its way to her face.

"Mm, ready when you are."

The two set off down the dark street, their hands brushing against each others before finally clasping together. They walked down silent sidewalks, their laughs echoing as the other tried to impress the other with corny jokes.

Overhead, the moon rose and showed them their path; occasionally frightening a stray cat. Fleur even engaged a dog into a bark off, something that had made the owner of the dog threaten to call the cops. Both teenagers took off running, the night still young enough for them to carry off their main plan.

Outside the building, Fleur jumped the gate before throwing the lock. The iron gate swung open on its rusty hinges, allowing for the brunette to make her way inside the school campus.

Beside her, Fleur was turned against the wind; a lighter in her hands and a lit cigarette hanging from her lips.

Hermione motioned for the blonde to turn around, something the blonde did with a quirked eyebrow, she opened the backpack and took note of the items stashed within.

Inside the cramped space were;

Four cans of spray paint, each in a different color,

Two large containers of different flavored punch mix,

A folded blanket,

and an extra pack of cigarettes.

Hermione removed both containers of punch mix, and zipped up the bag before handing the blonde one.

They continued on with their mission, occasionally getting lost amongst the different classrooms. Mainly they stopped to make out against the walls, an activity that happened frequently when the two were together.

The smell of chlorine took the two teenagers right to their destination, the school pool.

Fleur looked at the lock for a second before pulling her lock picking tools from her pocket and getting to work. The door was open in less then five seconds.

The two teenagers got to work quickly, emptying the containers of their powder. They stood side by side watching the water slowly absorb, then redistribute the colored water throughout the filtration systems. One side was red, and the other blue; in the middle the water was purple from where the two sides met.

They laughed, knowing that the dye would stain the inside of the pool, something the custodians would absolutely hate.

Hand in hand, Fleur lead Hermione around the campus. As they went, the two of them blacked out the security cameras with the spray paint.

They left the school sometime around two in the morning, their paint cans having ran out. Instead of camping out at the park like they had planed, Fleur had instead returned with Hermione to the brunettes house; not wanting to return to her own.

Hermione's parents had gone to sleep hours before, the TV now being silent and turned off. The brunette's once again bare feet made not a sound on the stairs, but Fleur's boots made the occasional squeak against the old wood.

The door to Hermione's room was closed, meaning her parents had thought her asleep and left to their own room without checking.

Inside, they kissed with fiercely as Fleur's wondering hands slipped under Hermione's jumper. The naked skin underneath was warm and silky to the blonde as she pushed aside the brunettes bra to play with hardened nipples.

Hermione gasped out as her back made contact with the wall, Fleur held her there as she worked the brunettes soft skin between talented fingers. She sucked Fleur's tongue into her mouth as she worked to unbutton the blondes jeans, the buttons occasionally slipping out of her grasp.

The brunette had barely slipped her hand under Fleur's briefs when the blonde had released her breasts and stepped away, taking her jumper with her. Hermione whimpered as the cold night air from her open window blew across her exposed chest, and sighed in relief when Fleur turned around to close it.

She closed her eyes as Fleur started rummaging around for something in her drawers, her hands reaching down to unbutton her own jeans and push them off her hips. Nimble fingers dipped under her cotton nickers, a gasp leaving her mouth as she stroked the heated flesh between her legs.

Soft, hot lips glided against her neck as she worked the tiny nub beneath her fingers. Fleur had removed her leather jacket and Hermione could feel the blonde's skin moving against hers, gripping her bum.

The brunettes mouth parted slightly as she panted in an effort to bring more oxygen to her limbs. Fleur took her chin into her grasp, tilting the brunettes head up as her eyes fluttered open, their gaze locked together.

Her fingers plunged into herself, her slick insides grasping and clenching as her body shook with the force if her orgasim. Fleur swallowed her moan before it could become too loud, pulling down Hermione's nickers to join her jeans on the floor.

Hermione kicked off the rest of her clothing as her fingers slipped from within her, standing naked before the blonde. She blushed as Fleur looked her over, her gaze dropped to look at the blonde from under her eyelashes, a purr coloring her words.

"Fleur, you are entirely over clothed."

She watched as the blonde's breath hitched. Hooking her fingers through the blonds belt loops, she pulled her girlfriend against her.

Fleur loved the way that Hermione looked in the dim light from outside. It left shadows against the brunette's skin, highlighting just enough to make her look oh, so mysterious. The smell of sex was in the air, the smell of lust and love intermingling together to make a heady concoction.

The blonde's t-shirt met with Hermione's jumper on the floor, her bra soon joining the party. She sighed as Hermione's hot mouth closed around her nipple, its twin being pinched and pulled. Fleur hissed as the brunette tugged on her piercing with her teeth, the little ring stretching her flesh.

A single, small hand slid across her toned stomach to slip under the wait band of her open jeans. Fingers traveled over and under cotton briefs, curling around the hard flesh found there.

Her hips jerked as Hermione pumped her shaft, a groan left her lips as the brunette swept her thumb over her weeping head. She pressed her erection into the loose grasp, her hips thrusting in time with every slow pump.

A tightening in her stomach had her reaching down to stop the brunettes actions, a snarl leaving her lips as Hermione nipped her neck.

Hermione stroked the blonde once more before heading for her bed, a slap on the ass making her turn around to glare at the blonde.

She settled herself on the edge, watching Fleur remove the rest of her clothing. Naked, Fleur join the brunette on the bed, their lips meeting as their hands wandered.

Fleur rolled the condom onto herself, not wanting to start a family so soon. Above her, Hermione lowered herself onto the blonde, her inner muscles tightening on the hard flesh.

Fleur, groaning, waiting for a few seconds before thrusting up into the brunette. She watched as Hermione arched her back, her eyes locked onto Fleur's, hands gripping the blonde's arms.

Each thrust tightened the knots within them, their cries silenced by the other. Hermione swore as Fleur brought her closer and closer to the edge. She bounced faster, her breath leaving her lungs in spastic gasps.

Fleur brushed against a particular spot that had Hermione biting down on her shoulder, her pussy muscles clenching around Fleur. Her second orgasim rippling through her body, a flood of liquid leaking down her thighs.

The blonde tightened her hold on Hermione's hips, she thrust upwards into the brunette one last time before her seed spilled into the protective condom.

Hermione laid atop the blonde, the two of them still connected, their breath ragged as their chests heaved.

A knock at the door had them frozen together.

"Hermione! Its _three_ in the morning! Go to sleep!" Her father pounded on her locked door.

"Ok!"

The two of them listened to the sounds of Hermione's father thumping down the hallway, their breaths locked in their chests. Both of them released a deep breath when all was quiet, their bodies relaxing against each other.

Rolling over, Fleur pulled out before throwing the condom into the trash. Pulling the blankets over over the two of them, Fleur spooned Hermione from behind as she brushed aside the brunettes damp hair from her neck.

"Bonne nuit, 'Ermione." Fleur left butterfly soft kisses onto Hermione's sweaty neck.

"Night, Fleur." The brunette said sleepily.

"And congradulations on graduating, mon amour."

* * *

**Imagine your OTP in highschool sneaking out in the middle of the night to goof off around the city for a while.**


	16. For Blaircleff

Days stretched into weeks, and weeks turned into months between the two girls first meeting.

Hermione would go out every night at midnight to the Black Lake, weather be damned. She never ran out of things to talk about with Fleur, even if it was just how she had managed to score a perfect grade on her essay about dementors.

And Fleur listened.

The blonde, Hermione had figured out, did not know that much about school life. Fleur had told Hermione that she was an independent scholar who would occasionally visit Hogwarts or other magical schools to complete her exams.

The duo would lay in the grass besides the lake and look up at the stars. Hermione would be silent while Fleur would tell stories about the places she had been, the things she had seen. The blonde's hands would be stretched out above her, describing things that she could not say.

Hermione laid there, amazed by what the other girl had to tell. In those moments, she allowed her imagination to take flight and bring to life all these things she was being told about. Later, she would go to the library and research all of this and find it to be true. The stories usually centered around, or consisted of various underwater creatures.

It wasn't until later, months later, when they kissed.

Fleur was telling Hermione a story, a story about mermaids and how they had coexisted with all the other creatures of the water. That war had once broken out and many of the mermaids had to flee their underwater cities because the other sentient beings felt they were being unfairly treated, how families were split apart because children were being sent away for their protection.

Hermione had acted during a pause in the telling. She had rolled over and pulled the confused blonde close, their lips meeting in the middle.

Fleur was shocked, her eyes widened. But then the tingles in her lips didnt stop, so she allowed herself to relax and enjoy what was happening.

She copied the movements of Hermione's lips, their skin whispering things to each other. It was much too soon when they pulled away, their breaths intermingling as they looked into each others eyes.

Hermione noticed for the first time the flecks of copper in Fleur's eyes, the mass splattering of color centering around her pupil. She took in the skin of Fleur's face, the pours and even the super fine freckles that dusted her cheeks.

At the last moment, Hermione noticed the distressed look on Fleur's face just before someone grabbed her from behind. Their was a weightlessness to her body right as she hit the water, a scream lost to the bubbles the filled her vision.

She twisted in the grasp of whatever was holding her, her lungs getting ready to burst with the breath they held. Above her, a second person/thing crashed through the water.

Hermione watched numbly as Fleur, or someone close to Fleur swam up to her.

It wasn't Fleur, this woman beside her, but it was at the same time. This person had the upper half of Fleur's body, her naked chest was covered by her long hair. At her waist was a fishtail, blue in coloration and as large as a manatee's tail.

_'Mermaid..._' She thought.

The pressure of the dive forced the air from Hermione's lungs, beside her Fleur's eyes became wide when water invaded her body.

Hermione thought that this was how she was going to die, at the bottom of a lake with a person that turned out to be a magical creature.

Soft hands closed around her face and suddenly Fleur's face was there, her own eyes widened when Fleur brought their lips together, but did something that saved Hermione from drowning.

The blonde mermaid forced open Hermione's mouth and blew a bubble into her lungs. After a few seconds, Hermione had been pulled away and found that she could breath normally.

Bewildered, she struggled again at the force of her holder. The other mermaid flicked her with their tail, something that Fleur noticed and yelled/snarled at them at.

The language she spoke in sounded like bubbles, but had a strange undertone that Hermione thought reminded her of some familiar language, almost like she had heard it before.

She struggled again, not liking the fact that she didn't know just where the bloody hell she was being taken to.

_'This is exactly what you deserve, Hermione. There were hints, damn it! This all could have been avoided had you been paying attention!'_

Breathing no longer an issue, Hermione split her attention between trying to break free, look at her surroundings, and glare at Fleur.

The blonde would meet her gaze, but looked sad and forlorn instead of some other emotion Hermione had been expecting.

The water around her was getting colder, and darker the farther she was taken down. After a few seconds, she couldn't see around her as the three of them swam through a tunnel.

After what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, Hermione was brought to a stop. Her holder released her and swam away into a light that radiated around the whole area.

Turning, Hermione was in awe at what she saw. Before her was an underwater city built from the rock and corral that grew from a nearby submerged mountain range. Greenish light filtered down from the surface above, illuminating the entire structure.

Various plants grew in the surrounding area, the kelp growing to extreme lengths and almost breaking the surface. Fish darted in and out of view, their colors and shapes unlike what Hermione had seen before.

From beside her, Fleur took ahold of her hands and gently pulled her forward. Startled, Hermione pulled back; her black school robes and bushy hair billowing out around her.

Fleur understood the brunettes reluctance to move on, her ignorance to what she really was. A flick of her tail and the blonde had moved closer to the other girl, their hands still connected.

"Hermione, can you understand me?" Fleur kept her gaze steadily on the pools of chocolate before her.

At first all Hermione heard was the sound of bubbles leaving Fleur's mouth, then she heard the blondes words as clear as if they had been spoken in English.

Fleur grinned, taking the look of astonishment on the other girls face as confirmation. Now for the hard part.

Gingerly, Fleur held up one of Hermione's hands for the other to see. At first, Hermione was confused, then shocked as she noticed the webbing of skin that grew between her fingers.

Hermione pulled her hands out of the mermaids grasp, they shook as she raised them closer to her face. The webbing was transparent, but it was there.

Looking at Fleur's hands, Hermione noticed for the first time the same webbing between the other's fingers.

"What if this Fleur?" She was mad now, knowing that the girl before her was keeping something from her. "Why did you bring me here, and just what the bloody Hell is going on."

She didn't notice that she was speaking in the same bubble language that Fleur had spoken to her in earlier.

"Your a mermaid, Hermione."


	17. Babies

The heat from the night was torturing Hermione. Above her, the ceiling fan was turning lazily in steady circles. Open windows brought no relief as the air refused to move.

Beside her, her wife Fleur was sleeping deeply. The blonde French woman was snoring lightly, unaffected by the heat.

Hermione huffed as she kicked off the thin sheet that covered her body. Sitting up, she sat for a few seconds to regain her balance before heading off to the bathroom.

Her bare feet padded against the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Flicking on the light Hermione was temporary blinded as she headed for the sink.

She tried to not look at herself in the mirror, knowing that she would see her tangled hair and bloodshot eyes. Turning the tap on, she waited for the water to run cold before splashing some onto her face and neck.

Her hands left the cool sink basin to stroke her stomach. The cotton tank top was stretched over the bulging flesh. Beneath her hands a slight movement fluttered from within her. On the other side, another flutter responded to the first.

Her babies were wake and kicking.

The brunette stood with her back against the sink, her eyes closed as she focused on the little movements going on beneath her fingers. After a while she pushed herself away from the now body temperature sink basin and headed back into her shared bedroom.

Fleur had turned herself over to rest on her side, awake, she had hidden one arm under her pillow and was fiddling around with the corner of the sheet. Her blue eyes flicked up to Hermione as the brunette came to rest on their bed.

The blonde brushed away some stray hairs that had drifted onto the brunettes face. A smile graced her lips as Hermione interlinked their fingers.

Fleur covered her wife with the sheet before getting up and setting the fan on a higher setting. She heard Hermione sigh in relief as the air began to cool, the brunette was laid out on her back, the only position she was comfortable in enough to sleep.

Settling again under the sheets, Fleur drifted off to sleep as she listened to Hermione's breathing even out. Their once again connected hands rested over their twin babies.

* * *

A few months later Hermione was sure she was turning into a blimp. She was on maturity leave from work, something she was glad for as she waddled around the house.

The brunette could hardly see her feet anymore as her stomach grew to accommodate both children within her. She was sure they would be professional soccer players after a double kick to her kidneys.

In the kitchen, Fleur was rummaging around for the ingredients for butterscotch and tomato soup. Her cravings were starting to become weirder and weirder the longer the pregnancy progressed, something that had Fleur running out at all hours of the night.

She sighed in relief as she settled into one of their couches. Her swollen feet coming up to rest beside her, for once Hermione was glad to have gone barefoot to the doctors office that day.

Hermione listened to the sounds of Fleur cutting something in the kitchen before a lull in sound radiated throughout the house. Footsteps came from beside her, and when she looked over, Fleur was coming towards her.

In her hands were a few little squares of paper. Hermione's heart fluttered at the sight, knowing exactly what they were.

Fleur settled herself on the other side of the brunette, handing her the pictures whilst she took Hermione's feet into her lap to massage away the aches.

Hermione's eyes tingled with unshed tears that threatened to fall as she gazed at the ultrasounds. The little slips of paper displayed her little flutters, as she had been calling them. She could make out the little hands and toes, the head of one and the side of the bum of the other.

While this isnt the first ultrasound that was done, it was the first that showed both of the twins in this developmental stage. Both genders were unknown, something that Fleur and Hermione had decided should be kept as a surprise.

She didn't even know she was crying until Fleur was holding her close and drying her tears. The blonde was whispering to her in French, telling her how much she loved her and their soon to be children. How she hoped that both of them would end up looking like Hermione.

But Hermione knew this wouldn't be. The in vitro process the two had used called for eggs from both women, which were then fertilized by the same sperm donor. Both of the children would be half siblings, but siblings none the less. And at least one would end up looking like Fleur.

The two women sat together, looking at the pictures of their children. From the kitchen, the tomato soup bubbled in the pan, a jar of butterscotch sitting beside it.

* * *

Deep into her last trimester, Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to a wet feeling settling between her legs and around her thighs. The brunette was preparing to roll over when a spasm took ahold of her body.

Groaning, Hermione reached over and shook Fleur. They had gone through the whole early labor scare before, but this time the brunette was sure this was the real deal. Another contraction rippled through her body as Fleur mumbled something sleepily.

"Fleur, oh god." Hermione wanted to shake the blonde again. "Fleur, wake up. I think... I think its time."

Fleur's head whipped up at this, her eyes wide as she stared at her wife. The blonde jumped off the bed, tripping over her discarded shoes in her haste to turn the light on.

Hermione rolled over to sit up, her arms wrapping over her stomach protectively as Fleur rushed around the room trying to find the hospital bag.

Twenty minutes later the two women were pulling into the hospital drive way. Fleur ran in and came out a few seconds with a pair of nurses and a wheelchair. The three of them helped Hermione into the wheelchair, leading her to a hospital room.

Behind them, Fleur ran to catch up after she hastily moved the car.

* * *

Hermione walked down the hallway, her hands resting on her hips as the contractions continued. The brunette would occasionally stop and grimace when a particularly strong spasm rippled through her body. Beside her, Fleur would wipe a damp cloth across the brunettes forehead.

After a while, Hermione's doctor called the brunette in to see how far along she had dilated. The doctor had measured her at five centimeters, or at about half way to the full dilation point.

Frustrated, Hermione continued with her walking. This stage of her labor would continue for another few hours.

* * *

"Push, 'Ermione!" Fleur encouraged her wife as the brunette almost bent herself in half as a contraction hit.

Hermione glared at her wife, blaming her entirely for putting the brunette in this situation. Between her legs, the doctor was commenting about how well her dilation was and that the first baby should be delivered in a few minutes.

Fleur was keeping the brunette cool with a damp cloth, cleaning away the beads of sweat on the heated skin.

Tired, Hermione reclined against the chair she was in. A few deep breaths later she pushed during a contraction, yelling and squeezing Fleur's hand in the process.

The sound of a babies cry echoed through the room. Astonished, Hermione almost missed the doctor saying that they had a little boy.

A red, squirming baby was held up for Hermione and Fleur to see. He was still wet, but that didn't stop him from opening his toothless mouth wide and crying for all to hear. On his head was a tuft of blonde hair.

Tears flooded Hermione's eyes as Fleur cut the umbilical cord. She wished she had brought the camera as the blonde held their baby against her chest, not caring that her scrub shirt was getting dirty.

Another contraction rippled through Hermione, reminding her that there was still another baby waiting to be born.

Fleur handed off her son to one of the waiting nurses before returning to Hermione's side, the blonde once again comforting the brunette as she pushed.

Motivated by the birth of her first son, Hermione pushed strongly during the next contraction. She heard the doctor say that she could see the head, and Fleur was whispering how beautiful their little boy was.

Pushing once more, Hermione was relieved to hear the sound of a second baby crying as their head became free. The doctor held up another little boy, this one having dark brown hair instead of golden blonde.

The brunette watched exhaustedly as Fleur once again cut the umbilical cord, handing the newborn to his mother.

Hermione stared in wonder at the little squirming being in her arms. His lungs were working perfectly from what she could tell, as did his arms and legs by the way that he was kicking and moving them about.

Right away she could tell that he had her nose.

* * *

As the nurses took the baby to be cleaned, Fleur and another nurse helped her into a clean hospital gown. They swept away the sweat and tears the brunette had shed, feeding her pieces of ice to help cool her internal temperature.

After both boys were checked over by the doctor, the two were brought back to Hermione and Fleur. They rested against her chest, both swaddled in light blue blankets with matching caps.

Fleur was on her side besides Hermione, the blonde was brushing away the stray hairs that had stuck to the brunettes temples and forehead. She whispered loving words to her wife and children in French, knowing that her English would have cracked in this situation.

Hermione gasped slightly when the youngest boy, Jackson, sucked her nipple into his little mouth. She felt the suckling motion as he fed for the first time, his little mittened hands were held up against his red cheeks. Blue-gray eyes looked up at her, squinting sightly in the lights.

Beside his younger brother, Elliot was snacking on his own mittened hands. His blue-green eyes were closed, long lashes rested against his cheeks. After a few minutes of that, he stretched and yawned before going in search for Hermione's other nipple.

Fleur rested a hand against Jackson's tiny back, feeling the little body beneath the blanket. Her thumb glided across his cheek, feeling the smooth skin. She noticed that he had Hermione's nose, even her freckles were present across the bridge.

* * *

The boys first nights home were nothing short of a disaster. A disaster full of a sleepless nights and endless crying.

Hermione would be up as soon as one of the twins started crying, their voice reaching over from the nursery. Behind her, Fleur would be rubbing her eyes as she went over to the icebox, a bottle of warmed breast milk in hand when she next appeared.

In one of the rocking chairs, Hermione would sit with one of the twins against her chest. Usually it was Jackson who woke up hungry in the night, the little boy was always hungry while Elliot prefured his hands to the real thing.

This night however, was a false alarm. Elliot had kicked his baby blanket off sometime during the night and had gotten cold. His little legs were kicking in the air and soon his cries had awoken his brother, their synchronized cries telling their own displeasure.

Hermione situated Elliot whilst Fleur picked up Jackson, holding him close as she rocked him in her arms. Both soon settled down until Elliot decided that he was no longer cold, but hungry.

The brunette settled down in one of the two rocking chairs, her son suckling furiously at her nipple. She rocked slightly as Fleur walked around the room with a now sleeping Jackson, one of her hands was under his bum whilst the other held his head securely in place.

With a soft pop, Elliot released her nipple and stretched. His little hands closed into fists as they rose above his head, his blonde hair poking out from under his cap.

Hermione covered herself as she brought him to rest against her shoulder. Patting her son on the back, she waited until he burped before laying him back down in his crib. Tucking him in, she kissed his little forehead as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Beside her, Fleur placed the sleeping Jackson into his own crib. She watched as the blonde adjusted his little cap that slid off his head, his blanket already tucked around his tiny frame.

The two stood there silently, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched the boys sleep. Both Elliot and Jack were assigned a color, something that helped enormously when their hair was covered.

Even now, in their blue and green cribs and nighties the twins were indistinguishable.

The want of sleep washed over Hermione, making the brunette rest her head against the taller woman's shoulder. She allowed herself to be lead from the room, her hand interconnected with Fleur's.

Turning one last time, the brunette gazed at the sleeping bundles for a few more moments before clicking off the light. Together with her wife, Hermione shuffled back to their bedroom. Knowing full well that they would be woken again in a few hours.

* * *

**Imagine your one of your OTP members being pregnant and how they adjust to the whole process. **


	18. Limbo

**A falling star fell from your heart,**

**And landed in my eyes...**

* * *

People were screaming as they fired off their spells at their opponents. Everywhere, different colors were flying through the air. Curses were being traded left and right, some reaching their mark and others not so much.

The Battle at Hogwarts was nearing its end.

Already Harry Potter was trading blows with none other then Voldemort himself. The Death Eaters were advancing, already taking down, and out, many of the Order members and students. The dead were lying where they fell, there was no one to pull them aside.

The walls of the school were crumbling and falling, taking out anyone who was standing near. Occupants of the moving pictures had already fled, their tapestries ripped and torn open.

* * *

**I screamed aloud, as it tore through them,**

**And now it's left me blind...**

* * *

Hermione Granger was, at the moment, trading spells with one Bellatrix Lestrange. The madwomen was cackling wildly, her black eyes alight with excitement.

The brunette witch ducked and dodged the blasts, but she was loosing footing. With every step back she did, Bellatrix would take two forward. Her chocolate eyes darted around, trying to find a place she could hide behind. If only for a second.

Everything slowed down the moment her back hit the wall, literally. There was no place to go, no one to help her. She was able to see everything with amazing clarity, a few seconds felt like a lifetime.

Hermione raised her wand up to attack, but the piece of wood was blasted from her hand by a simple disarming spell. Powerless, defenseless, she watched a streak of neon green fly towards her. She closed her eyes, hoping to god that Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort without her.

The darkness took her.

* * *

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out,**

**You left me in the dark...**

* * *

Sadness, loneliness, emptiness...

Hermione awoke to nothing. Literally nothing. Looking around, there was not a sound, not a sight that could have told her where she was. Everything was black, not a light shone anywhere.

She felt cold, like someone had left the window and doors open during a snow storm. The brunette got up, if you can call it that. There was nothing for her to stand on, but for some reason she knew that she wouldn't fall.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping that someone would be able to hear her.

There was no response to her cry. The black emptiness stretched on all around her. She ran, ran into the unknown, and with every step a deep sense of loneliness bore into her very being.

The void did not move so much as an inch.

* * *

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight,**

**In the shadow of your heart...**

* * *

Hermione stayed there in the darkness for an unknown amount of time. Years could have passed... Months... Weeks... Days... Seconds...

She didnt know. There was nothing to tell one moment from the next, no sound or light. No being, either dead or alive. The brunette wondered if this was Hell, if this was her eternal punishment for some wrong doing she had done while alive.

Because she had to be dead, right? There was nowhere in the Earth that could have been like this, and besides, hadn't Bellatrix hit her with the Killing Curse?

After a unknown amount of time, she felt something. Something different then the everlasting loneliness, the emptiness that had filled her entire being.

This new thing was cold, the same coldness that she had felt when she had first awoken. Back when she was capable of sleep, now she only waited. Waited for something to happen.

From where she was crouched, head buried in her arms, Hermione knew that the darkness was receding. The cold radiated around her, until it was all she felt. Then, a voice spoke out from the void.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

** And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat,**

**I tried to find the sound...**

* * *

The eighteen year old whipped her head up, shocked to the very core. This whole time she had thought herself alone, destined to stay here in Limbo for all eternity.

Hermione leapt to her feet, her eyes wide as she turned toward the voice. There, standing in a dim glow of light, was a woman.

She was tall, easily a head taller then Hermione herself. Thin, straight blonde hair fell to her waist, almost white in coloration. Blue eyes, eyes that seen a thousand life times and a thousand deaths. Her clothing constantly changed, Hermione noticed.

One second is was a classical dress, the next it was a t-shirt and skinny jeans assemble, the next something completely different. Always changing.

Her skin was pale, almost translucent. Hermione was able to see right through her, like the ghosts at Hogwarts had been.

This woman carried with her the eternal cold and sad feeling that Hermione had noticed before. Hermione knew, for some reason, that this woman would not bring harm to her.

"Who are you?" Hermione needed to know, needed to know why she was here.

The woman didn't answer the brunettes question, instead she smiled, a sad forlorn smile, and turned on her heel to walk off in the opposite direction. With her went the light that radiated from her body.

* * *

**But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,**

**So darkness I became...**

* * *

The surrounding void changed as Hermione ran after the mysterious woman. One second she was in darkness, walking beside the ghost, the next she was back at the battle of Hogwarts.

But something was wrong.

Time had stopped, complettly stopped. People were standing like statues, their faces frozen in the precise second that Bellatrix had fired the Killing Curse at Hermione.

Hermione, the ghost Hermione, was looking at her old self. Not even six inches before her, the neon green streak had yet to make contact with her chest. She raised her hand to push her old self out of the way, to save herself from death, but was stopped by an unknown force.

A hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her slightly away from the barrier. Turning, Hermione looked into the sad eyes of the women who had brought her there.

"Hermione, you cannot stop it. Not on your own." The woman's whispery voice was the only sound in the frozen Great Hall.

"Then why!" Hermione jerked away from her light touch. "Why!"

"Because you must chose, Hermione." She lowered her hand back to her side, like she had never even moved it in the first place. "You must chose between what is right, and what is wrong. I cannot save you anymore."

* * *

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out,**

**You left me in the dark...**

* * *

"What are you talking about? The answer is obvious, isn't it?" Hermione glared at the ghost, wondering how it could even ask her such a stupid question.

"Then you chose to die?" The ghost tilted her head, blonde hair falling off her shoulder. "To return to Limbo for the rest of eternity?"

That stopped the brunette short. Die? How was that the right thing to do? Hermione tuned to look out at the battle, at the frozen forms of her friends. Harry had just fired a spell at Voldemort, the red streak just feet from the Dark Lord.

Ron was crouched behind an upturned hospital bed, his wand poking out as he shot off a spell blindly.

"What did you mean when you said your couldn't save me again." Hermione kept her eyes on her friends.

"You have already died before, Hermione." The ghost's sad voice whispered from behind her. "I was able to save you."

Now that struck Hermione. When had she ever died before? Surly she would have remembered being trapped in Limbo before, the dark void was almost impossible to forget.

And just what was she to this woman? This ghost, angle, demon or whatever the hell she was. How was it that _she_ had come to be there in the void also?

"Who are you?"

* * *

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight,**

**In the shadow of your heart...**

* * *

The background, the setting, changed completly in that moment. No longer were the two of them in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. No. Now they were thousands of miles away, in a country that lay just across the sea.

Hermione stood in awe of the sea of grain around her. It grew to waist length, the golden tips brushing against her palms.

This section of the world was not frozen as how Hogwarts had been. No, now wind blew to make the grain wave as the Sun baked the Earth. A sweet, dusty smell filled the air as the voices of people rang out everywhere.

Hermione was shocked to see the ghost woman pop out from this field.

But this time she was alive. She spoke French to the others around her as she cut the wheat with a scythe. Her golden hair shone like spun gold, blue eyes were like the sky on a clear, sunny day, skin the color of caramel stood out greatly against her plain white dress.

The complete opposite of the ghost that had brought her here.

Hermione watched as the living form of the ghost turned when someone called her name, a someone that Hermione would notice anywhere.

There, just a few meters away in the sea of wheat was Hermione. But it wasn't.

* * *

**I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map,**

**And knew that somehow I could find my way back...**

* * *

This Hermione was a red head instead of a brunette. Her own skin was a nice golden color, the sign of many days being spent outside. She was taller than the current Hermione was, but only by a few inches.

Her face was clear of freckles, and was framed beautifully by her long, bushy hair. But that wasn't the only similarity.

Chocolate brown eyes were squinting in the sunlight, Hermione's eyes. A small, button nose... The woman even had Hermione's too large front teeth, complete with her crooked smile.

This woman was Hermione. Hermione was this woman.

Hermione, the real one, watched as the living ghost woman glanced around the empty field before making her way over to her companion. Their lips brushed against the others for a few seconds before they pulled away shyly, their cheeks taking on a red tinge.

Then the scene changed again.

No longer was it the sea of wheat in the country side of France, now it was a dark alleyway in some unknown city.

The ghost woman, Fleur as she had been called in the last scene change, was running from some unseen being. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, her hair wild as it billowed out from behind her. Blue eyes were wide with fright, clutched tightly in her hand was a wand.

Hermione watched helplessly as the blonde was hit squarely in the back by a neon green burst of light. The Killing Curse had done its job as she fell, the light leaving her eyes before she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Then another scene change...

* * *

**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too,**

**So I stayed in the darkness with you...**

* * *

Hermione found herself back in the Great Hall after a series of scene changes, after so many memories. She had learned about Fleur's death, how she had been buried in a paupers grave under rocks and dirt.

The only person to attend her funeral had been the woman who looked so much like Hermione herself.

That single fact had broken Hermione's heart. That in a time when homosexual relations were deeply forbidden, they had still carried out with their relationship.

And that because Fleur had been taken down by the Killing Curse, her soul was trapped to stay within Limbo forever. Something the blonde had been able to save Hermione's own soul from being condemned to.

Until today.

"What would happen if I stayed here, if I chose to leave Limbo?" The brunette turned to look at Fleur.

Time played at that moment, and Hermione was able to see herself dodge Bellatrix's spell at the last possible second. The battle raged on with Hermione, the living Hermione, gaining the upper hand and start pushing the evil witch back.

How Hermione was able to call upon her courage to use the Avada Kedavra spell to finally take down her former tormenter. From beside her, Harry had just defeated Voldemort after having seen his friend prevail.

The Darklord fell to his knees, his body breaking down into ash and his mouth was open in a soundless scream. Shouts of victory erupted around the Great Hall at the sight.

Then it seemed like someone had hit the fast forward button because the next thing Hermione knew, she was in Kings Cross Station.

Beside her was Ron, a much, _much_ older Ron, and a pair of red headed children. What shocked her was that the girl looked up at her as she tugged on her hand, her lips mouthing something that looked suspiciously like 'Mother.'

* * *

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out,**

**You left me in the dark...**

* * *

"And if I stayed?"

Again the scene changed. The brunette found herself back in the Great Hall, back to facing Bellatrix just before she killed her.

Only this time, the evil witch was successful. The ghost Hermione watched as her body fell to the ground, the light having already left her eyes. Before her, Bellatrix laughed wildly before turning to help her lord.

She watched as her friends were taken down one by one at the hands of the Death Eaters. Harry's death was particularly hard to watch as she knew that there was nothing she could do to save him.

Again time raced forward, inky this time it was to a not so happy future.

The world was dark, and not just in the lighting. Everything seemed to have had the color drained from its very being. Trees were bare, the grass was dead and brown.

Dead bodies lined the streets, and smewhere in the distance a fire was burning. No wind blew, and the sky was dark and cloudy.

An everlasting coldness had settled down onto the very area. Like a Winter that had yet to end, and a Sun that had not risen for many years.

"Take me back, Fleur." Hermione turned to her guide, her eyes wide with horror. "Take me back right now."

* * *

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight,**

**In the shadow of your heart...**

* * *

This time the ghost did not return them to the Battle at Hogwarts. Instead, Hermione found herself once again in Limbo.

The everlasting darkness stretched on around her, reminding the brunette all too much of the scene she had just witnessed. The future that would follow their failure in protecting the wizarding world.

Hermione paced as she thought, her arms wrapped around herself. She was aware that Fleur was tracking her movements with those sad eyes, eyes that had once been so full life...

"What happens to you then," The brunette turned to look at her companion. "What happens after I leave?"

The dead woman was silent for a moment; like she was choosing her next words carefully.

"I would remain here, in Limbo." She gestured to the void around them.

"For how long?"

"Until you needed me again, or until the end of eternity."

Would you be able to condemn someone's soul to an eternity of nothing? To be able to leave them a hollow husk of the person they once were, to make them suffer though the endless darkness.

To have them never again know what the presence of another being?

Hermione wasn't sure anymore. She knew that to stay, to remain here forever with the soul of the woman who had saved her time and time again, meant that her friends would fail and the world would be doomed forever.

But to leave... To never again have to face the emptiness, never have to be lost within the void of Limbo again. It meant that the war could be won, that good could prevail over evil.

It meant that Fleur would be trapped alone here forever...

"I've made up my mind."

* * *

** The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out,**

**You left me in the dark,**

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight,**

**In the shadow of your heart!**

* * *

**Imagine if your OTP were stuck in another dimension, with one having to chose between returning to their own world and leaving the other behind.**

**AN: Pam, I just found the perfect song for your suggestion. I promise that it shall be the next chapter in this series. :D **


	19. For Pam, sorry about the wait

Ron Weasley did not know the real meaning for this party. All he knows is that the punch has been spiked hard with some sort of alcohol as his head starts to swim and flow with the heavy music.

People push up against him a they pass, his borrowed suit becoming crinkled and creased where they touch him. He supposes that he went to school with them, but cannot remember their names.

The red head shrugged as he emptyed his cup.

Blue eyes scanned the bodies around him, looking for someone he cant see. A new cup was clutched tightly in his hand as the music thudded from the speakers, as he felt the vibrations bounce off his chest.

The large room was mostly dark; the only light source coming from a multicolored strobe thing. Colors bounced around people, highlighting them for a second before dancing off to another.

He thought he caught sight of Harry Potter and Ginny, but the couple soon melted back into the mass of moving bodies.

Sighing to himself, he wondered again about why he was there in the first place. Shoving aside a particular couple, the red head went off in search for the free bar.

His large hands grasp the cool glass tightly as the band starts playing some sad song. On both sides of him, men of various age mumble to themselves as they throw back their own choice of drink. Before him is the barman, his eyes distant as he polishes a mug.

Ron looks down into his cup, the amber liquid stirring up memories long since forgotten.

The color reminded him of her eyes. How they looked when she was out in the sun and how they endless they seemed to him then. Even her hair color, darker then her eyes, was present in his hands.

He sighs as he swings himself around, his back now resting against the bar. Blue eyes widen as he catches someone looking at him, someone from long ago.

_She_ stood there, her hands behind her back as she nibbled at her lip.

He had not seen her since the last day of senior year. Ron remembers that she wanted to go off and do something with politics or something. How she had spent every available hour protesting against forced labor.

He remembers the time they were in love.

But here she was now, fifteen years later at their class reunion party. Time had been kind to her, he noted as his eyes trailed down her body.

At almost thirty three years old, Hermione Granger looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. Once untamable, wild hair had been sleeked into beautiful ringlets that fell just past her bare shoulders. The slightest touch of makeup brought out her eyes, dark against her milky skin. Her black dress clung tightly to her body, showing off her curves.

And he isnt the only one to notice either. All around her there are people staring, a few he knows others he doesnt. Draco Malfoy is grinning that smug grin of his, while Blaze Zambini is nodding enthousicsticaly.

Even a few of the girls were staring.

His mouth dries as he looks for the words to say, knowing that he needed to say something. Immediately, instead of words, his mind reminds him how he must look in this situation; slouched against a crowded bar, drink firmly in hand. His clothes rumpled and distorted, even his hair was sure to be sticking up in random directions. On his face was sure to be a patch of stubble he had missed while shaving.

His mouth closes softly as another man appears at her side. A vague memory starts to stir in his alcohol hazed mind.

This new male is someone he remembers clearly. It was in their fourth year when he transfered to their school, an instant attraction for the girls. He had been the new star on the rugby team, his large size easily dwarfing the other players.

Viktor Krum, or simply Krum as he was known around campus, was talking fevertly to Hermione. The hight difference making him look down whilst she peered up at him through slightly parted bangs.

Ron felt embarrased for himself in this moment. Mentaly, he was comparing himself to Krum. He imagined himself tossing the giant out of the way inorder to impress the girl. How she would swoon as the sight and he would simply shrug like it was an everyday thing.

His eyes followed every hand gesture, every twitch of her head as she cleared her vision of those obscuring bangs. Krum must have told her something funny as she tossed her head back and laughed; the lights shone off her pearl white teeth.

Ron was about to turn his back to the happy couple when he caught her eye again. She had peered over at him, almost like she had to be sure that she had really seen him sitting there. The red head raised a hand halfway as to confirm his presence there.

A slight nod of the head and she was back talking to that huge mountain of a man.

He watches as she shifts her clutch from her right hand over to her left, and then over again. Even after years of public speaking, Hermione was still not used to that much attention being drawn onto herself. A drink had appeared in her hands suddenly, he must have missed when the waiter had gone around. From the corner of his eye he catches just the barest himt of something silver melting into the crowd.

Blue eyes take in every crinkle of skin as her nose scrunches up as soon as the bitter liquid attacks her taste buds.

And then, at last, Krum has said his farewells and melted back into the ever shifting crowd.

She glides right up to him, like it was the most naturalist thing in the world. But he thinks that might be because of all the chaos that is happening around them.

"Hello, Ronald." Her voice is like warm honey as it rings through the air, almost lost in the sound of the music.

Its better then all those times he had heard her before. Its different now.

"Hey there, 'Mione."

And suddenly, their out on the dance floor. He doesnt really know what hes doing, but the alcohol is affecting his brain as he waves his hands in the air and shakes his body around. She laughs at this, a small hand coming up to cover her mouth; but he can see that spark in her eyes that he remembers all too well.

He remembers holding her colse late at night, their bodys coated in a fine layer of sweat; as they kissed furiously under the covers of his bed. How good it felt for her body to be up against his, the sounds she made when she came.

A whiff of her perfume draws him in like a fish on a line, and he finds himself with his hands resting on her hips as they slow dance. It smells like something flowery, but distintly grown up and womanly.

It isnt until he lowers his face to hers does her see it.

There, purched purfectly on her left ring finger is not only an engagement Ring, but the large diamond ring that accompanies it.

His head snapps back, and his hands fall to his sides lifelessly. The color has drained from his face, his eyes still on her hand.

"You're married?" He breathed, looking at her face again with a new light.

"I am." She nodds.

"She is." A new voice sounds from just off his left side.

His head whipped to the side, eyes wide as he took in the third person of their conversation. Before him stood a model, no, she was more then that.

Long, blonde hair fell in a straight sheet all the way down to her back; her short silvery dress hung off her shoulder to display just the faintest smattering of freckles. Icy blue eyes met his unbelieving eyes.

His gaze flicked down to the matching ring on her perfect, pale hand. Hopelessness washed through him in that instant, soon followed by loneliness.

Hermione had gone off and gotten married, hell, she probably even had a few kids! And what had he done? Nothing, thats what.

"Ron," Hermione gestured to the woman who now stood beside her. "This is my wife, Fleur."

The blonde nodded, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Fleur," this time the hand was gesturing to him. "This is Ron, one of my friends from highschool."

He noddd back, not all too fond of the title she had given him.

"Mon amour," The blonde, he refused to call her anything else, tilted her head down to Hermione. "Would you like to dance?"

He could tell she had already forgotten him, that spark in her eyes was no longer for him. Without her having to ask him, he had already left the two of them standing there. Large hands patted his pockets as he left the building, the cold air knocking the wind out of him suddenly.

The loud music from the hall was muffled by the brick of the building, something he was glad for. As he walked away, he could still imagine those brown eyes in the back of his mind.

* * *

**Imagine a possessive, jealous Fleur when one or more shows their interest in Hermione.**


	20. The French Barista

Winter had come early this year as the people were starting to bundle up in an attempt of protection from the blistering cold outside. In a tiny village just outside of Bath, England, the shops that lined the streets were covered in freshly fallen snow; the windows frosted over in the corners as people enjoyed the warmth that radiated from within.

The few that were brave enough to face the cold were bundled up in their warmest clothing. A few only had their eyes and nose uncovered as they went along on their ways.

Hermione Granger was one of these poor souls braving the elements.

The brunette was protected from the cold by the long, brown over coat that was tied tightly around her waist in an effort to keep her body heat in. A hand knit hat was pulled down over her ears, allowing her thick hair to lay against her neck and down her back; short legs were clad in tight fitting denim jeans while her feet trudged on in insulated snow boots.

Warm puffs of breath trailed behind her as she made her way down this wintery landscape. Up ahead, her destination reached out to her and pulled her in like a warm bed at the end of the night. Nearing the Earth toned building, the brunette subconsciously brushed off any stray bits of snow that clung to her clothing as she reached for the door.

Once inside, Hermione paused to allow the warmth of the bookstore to wash over her and hold her close in it's embrace. The smell of old and new books mingling together wafted through her nose, a smell so rich in stories that have yet to be told.

Books lined the wall from ceiling to floor, tables advertised the various sales of whatever might have been placed on them. Rows upon rows of shelves were heavy with classics such as The Catcher in the Rye, or Flowers for Algernon, or childrens stories that ranged from Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham to Barbra Park's Junie B. Jones series.

On the walls, where there was space, you could just make out the deep, faded red of the wallpaper that sat proud beneath various posters and pictures. Towards the brunettes right, just to the side of the door, was the check out counter. The old man who just behind this counter on his high four legged stool, was Mister Oswald. Currently nearing his eighty-seventh birthday, the man rested with one arm on the counter as he snored silently under the soft ticking of a hidden clock.

Hermione made her way to the back of the small shop, back into a cozy corner with comfortable couches arranged in a circle. Running her fingers over the fiction section for a few seconds, the brunette pulled a slim, moderately sized book from the shelf before settling down into her favorite chair.

_"The Underground station was quite empty, and quite dark. Varney walked through it, keeping close to walls, darting nervous looks behind him, and in front of him, and from side to side. He had picked the station at random, had headed for it over the rooftops and through the shadows, making certain that he was not being followed. He was not heading..."_

Hermione left the story as the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted over to her from some unknown part of the building. Try as she might, the brunette was unable to return to the world that she held in her hands. The rich aroma danced around her, calling her towards it.

Wherever it might be.

With a soft close, the book sat in her hands, no longer a point of interest to the brunette. She rose to her feet, joints popping at the sudden movement, in search of the thing that had called her back to the land of the living. Leaving the book on a nearby coffee table, Hermione followed her nose and made her way down a few shelves.

She found it, hidden off in a corner. Gone were the high bookshelves, and the posters on the walls; even a portion of the walls themelves were gone! Now there was an open area filled with soft looking couches, a coffee table with a few books resting on it, and a counter normally seen in a dinner.

Getting closer, Hermione gazed down at the beautifuly decorated cakes and pastries. Up on the wall was a large blackboard, the words neatly printed in sky blue chalk. The items listed ranged from various drinks to different types of food items. On the counter was a small, portable blackboard with a series of lines written on it.

"Hello! Today your barista is:

1. Hella Fucking Gay 2. Depspiriatly Single.

For your drink today I recommend: You give me your number. ;D"

Hermione smiled at the little stick figure drawn off in the corner of the blackboard just as a person pushed their way passed a door behind the counter. Straightening up, Hermione took in the blonde hair, blue eyes and smiling face of the woman she suddenly standing before her.

She had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, the tips brushed against the back of her black work shirt. Fair skin was dusted with freckles of various sizes, naturally white teeth shone in the light from the lamps above.

"Bonjour, mon amie." The woman purred. "What can I get 'ou?"

"Oh! Um..." Hermione glanced up at the menu again, subconcousily nibbling her bottom lip.

"Take 'ou're time, mon cher." The woman smirked as she watched the brunette's face turn pink. "Take all zee time 'ou need."

Chocolate brown eyes followed the blonde as she moved back behind the door in which she came from. Freckled cheeks pinked as she noticed the well shaped ass that was hugged by skin tight jeans. A few moments later, the blonde woman reapeared again with a steaming pot of coffee in hand.

"Well, ma cherie?" There was that flash of teeth again.

"I'll uh... I'll have a large caramel macchiato with chocolate sprinkles, please." Hermione answered, her gaze locked onto the light blue of the woman before her.

"Très bien!" The woman stepped off to the side, a clear cup in hand to complete the brunette's order.

Hermione watched for a few seconds as the other woman's hands flew over the various ingredients on her side of the counter, like a well known dance.

"I never did catch your name, by the way." Hermione said, leaning slightly on the counter.

"Désolé, ma cheire. It's Fleur." The blonde looked over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling.

"Fleur," Hermione tested the way the name rolled off her tongue, quite pleased with the way it sounded. "Do you know when they added to the bookstore?"

"Mm," Fleur completly stopped, the container of milk halfway to the lip of the cup as she looked up at nothing in particular. "I zink eet was about two months ago now, zee bookstore owner wished to appeal to zee 'ounger crowd."

Hermione nodded, satisfyed with the answer. A few seconds later, Fleur finished and placed the now lidded cup before the brunette.

"Zere 'ou go, ma cherie. Would zat be all?" Fleur asked as she punched in some numbers on the cash register.

"No thank you, Fleur." Hermione answered, reaching for a few napkins from a nearby stack.

"Vas bien, that will be two pounds." Fleur looked up at Hermione as the register opened.

"No problem." Hermione's hand dipped into her pocket, pulling out the exact amount the blonde asked for. "Here you go."

"Merci beaucoup..." Fleur looked up at Hermione expectantly, her sentence hanging in the air.

"Hermione." The brunette answered.

"Merci beaucoup, 'Ermione." Fleur flashed her award winning smile as Hermione handed her the money.

Hermione winked as she picked up the cup, enjoying the warmth it provided. Turning on her heel, she headed back towards her book and couch.

* * *

Fleur sighed as she watched the retreating figure disappear back into the bookstore. Turning back towards the register, she was about to put the money away when a small slip of paper caught her attention. There, tucked between the two noted was a piece of lined paper, the contents of which made the blonde smile.

_629-864_

_Text me. -Hermione_

* * *

Thepassage of the book used before is from NeverWhere by Neil Gaiman. This chapter is based on a picture I saw on Tumblr with the exact words that can be found on Fleur's mini blackboard.

**HolyMetaphor**, one moody teenager, or even teenagers coming up!


End file.
